Ella es mi nuera
by Atori-chan
Summary: Todos saben que Sasuke y Naruto son rivales, pero también Mikoto y Kushina cuando se trata de la chica perfecta para sus respectivos hijos.
1. Episodio 1

**SUMARY: **Todos saben que Sasuke y Naruto son rivales, pero también Mikoto y Kushina cuando se trata de la chica perfecta para sus respectivos hijos.

**Parejas principales: **¿? X Sakura; Sasuke x Sakura; Naruto x Sakura

**Parejas secundarias: **Fugaku x Mikoto; Minato x Kushina

**Aclaraciones: **En el fic, Itachi no se convirtió en criminal, y el clan sigue vive y coleando; tanto Minato como Kushina siguen vivos y Minato sigue siendo Kage de Konoha.

**Género: **En este capítulo, _Comedia_.

**La idea surgió de: **En mi búsqueda de saber si el seiyuu de Mikoto en Shippuden era el mismo que en la primera temporada, descubrí que los seiyuus de Mikoto y Kushina comparten el mismo nombre. Pensando en eso, pensé en versus y después por arte de magia surgió la idea.

**Publicación: **Semanal

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**-ELLA ES MI NUERA-**

_by: Atori_

_Threeshoot_

* * *

_Episodio 1_

La cena ya estaba preparada y el nerviosismo creció en una mujer. Sabía que era tarde, muy tarde había que recalcar, y él se estaba retrasando.

El sorbo de alguien tomando un líquido y el ruido estrepitoso al limpiar un metal, le recordó que ella no estaba sola en la cocina. Girándose, mientras limpiaba las manos sobre su blanco delantal, observó a los dos miembros de la familia, inmunes, tranquilos y silenciosos como buenos Uchihas que eran.

Su marido Fugaku, se encontraba descansando tras el largo día laborioso en la comisaría de policía, tomando aquel té verde que tanto le encantaba, aunque en su rostro no mostrara indicios de su gusto tan aprobatorio. Si había algo que siempre perduraría en el semblante de su marido, era la máscara de la seriedad. Rasgo característico entre los Uchihas varones.

Su hijo mayor, sentado en una esquina, era otro que tal bailaba. Igual de tranquilo y sosegado que su marido, sin la menor pizca de preocupación, leía un pergamino que tenía sobre sus piernas cruzadas, al tiempo que limpiaba su kunai, donde otros limpios y brillantes, reposaban a su lado. Así era su hijo mayor, una persona que nunca descansaba pese a que estaba de vacaciones. Siempre tenía que estar estudiando jutsus o abrillantando su material ninja. Pues a pesar de que llevaban varios años de absoluta paz, su hijo mayor Itachi, siempre decía:

"_Hay que estar preparados. Nunca se sabe lo que puede suceder"_

Por una parte, eso la tranquilizaba, porque con Itachi, nadie de su familia saldría herido de muerte. Además contaban con un Hokage fuerte, casi legendario, por lo que mayor seguridad existía en su clan y en la villa de Konoha.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué su pequeño se retrasaba tanto?

Eran más de las nueve; estaba anocheciendo; su hijo menor siempre llegaba antes de que acabara de preparar la cena; no recordaba un día en que su hijo fuera impuntual.

¿Y si le había pasado algo malo? ¿Y si algún ninja lo había atacado?

-Itachi. -el aludido dejó de limpiar el arma, levantando la cabeza.

-¿sí, madre?

-ve a buscar a tu hermano.

El tono preocupante y temeroso, hizo que para los dos presentes supieran qué es lo que tenía la mujer en la mente exactamente. Fugaku no dijo nada, solo soltó un largo suspiro silencioso, al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza. Itachi, todo lo contrario, solo sonrió divertido por el absurdo miedo que su madre tenía.

-madre, Sasuke ya tiene dieciséis años. Ya no es un niño.

-pero se está retrasando.

-seguro que sus amigos le entretuvieron. Ya sabes como es Naruto-kun cuando le mete cizaña. –agregando de algo, que para el muchacho le resultaba divertido cuando era espectador de lo ocurrido.

Mikoto lo pensó detenidamente, recordando al hiperactivo rubio y lo cargante que resultaba con su pequeño.

De hecho, aunque no sabía porqué, su hijo menor y el hijo del Hokage eran rivales. El rubio siempre quería sobrepasar a su pequeño, sin éxito. Y su hijo con su arrogancia, heredadas de sabe dios quién, no hacía más que soltarle insultos ofensivos, aunque su favorito era, _usuratonkachi_.

-puede que tengas razón. –murmurando para sí misma. Tenía que ser por eso que su pequeño se retrasaba, pero entonces, ¿por qué no estaba del todo convencida?

Para alivio de la mujer, la puerta principal fue abierta.

-míralo, ahí lo tienes. –murmuró Itachi con sus ojos clavados en el pasillo, como si pudiera ver a su hermanito entrar.

Sin embargo, cuando la puerta fue cerrada con tanta fuerza, con semejante violencia, produjo una sensación de extrañeza en los tres miembros. Escucharon sus pasos fuertes y apresurados. Lo vieron pasar por la cocina, sin haberles mirado, sin haberles saludado, pero advirtiendo claramente que estaba tan enfadado como molesto. Escucharon un segundo portazo, y madre e hijo, curiosos y preocupados, se dirigieron de inmediato a ver qué rayos tenía el menor de la familia.

Fugaku, sin embargo, dejó al pequeño Sasuke en manos de Mikoto e Itachi. No podía mostrar signos de preocupación por el niño. Eso era tarea de Mikoto. Él simplemente se encargaba de su entrenamiento y de inculcarle el camino para ser un ninja como buen Uchiha. Mikoto de su educación y de los problemas sentimentales del chaval. Así no arruinaría su reputación como líder y padre autoritario que era. Además, Mikoto siempre le contaba los problemas de su querido retoño en las noches y que Itachi, como buen hermano que era, siempre procuraba ayudarlo, y al día siguiente, Sasuke amanecía con mejor humor.

Así iba bien en su familia.

Todo perfecto y en armonía.

Sin embargo esa noche, quizás fuera diferente.

Lentamente y con suavidad, Itachi y Mikoto habían abierto la puerta corrediza que daba a la sala de entrenamientos, y lo que vieron les resultaba completamente raro.

Ahí estaba Sasuke, sentado con las piernas y brazos cruzados, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y un aire que nunca habían visto. Estaba muy enfadado y muy molesto eso era verdad, pero de alguna manera, lo notaban distinto.

Fijándose bien, Itachi se percató de que su hermano tamborileaba el pié derecho y la mano izquierda.

Oh sí, su hermanito estaba realmente cabreado, y algo le decía que alguien había golpeado en su orgullo. Muy consciente era de que su hermano se sobrevaloraba. Si no fuera por su carácter Uchiha, gritaría a los cuatro vientos…

"_Yo soy tope guay. Todas las nenas están coladas por mí y no hay nadie mejor que yo"_

Mikoto, ignorando la ligera sonrisa que se había formado en el mayor por sus propios pensamientos, se encontraba más preocupada por su niño. Le disgustaba que estuviera tan malhumorado. Después de todo era su Sasuke, el niño de la familia, el consentido, el mimado… quiso entrar y preguntarle la razón, pero la mano del mayor negándolo, se lo impidió.

-déjale, madre. –dijo, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta corrediza.

-nunca le había visto así. –anunció preocupada, siendo empujada por su propio hijo, para que acatara su orden sin problemas- ¿qué crees que le haya pasado, Itachi?

-… -ampliando su sonrisa.

-¿lo sabes? –preguntó extraña.

-puedo imaginarlo.

-… -su expresión dejó claro a Itachi qué quería saberlo.

-es una chica.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-¡TARDE! ¡ESE MOCOSO LLEGA MUY TARDE! –bramaba una mujer completamente roja de rabia.

-tranquila, Kushina-chan. –eran las palabras calmadas de un hombre que lucía nervioso por el carácter de su mujer.

-¡SON MÁS DE LAS NUEVE! ¡COMO ESE MOCOSO HAYA ESTADO EN EL ICHIRAKU, LO METO EN AGUA HIRVIENDO PARA QUE EL RAMEN SEA MÁS DELICIOSO! –lo decía con unos ojos que echaban fuego y una sonrisa de locura, bien dispuesta a cumplir su amenaza.

-vamos Kushina-chan, ¿cómo vas a hacerle eso a nuestro hijo? –bien consciente era de que las palabras de su mujer, aunque sonasen estúpidas, si la dejaba, cumpliría a rajatabla su amenaza- Seguro que se ha retrasado, porque se ha encontrado con Sasuke-san, y ya le conoces. Hasta que no consiga derrotarlo, no se queda tranquilo. –"como alguien que yo me sé" No podía agregar en pensamientos.

Pues su único hijo, el hiperactivo Naruto Uzumaki había heredado sus rasgos físicos, pero en cuanto a carácter, lo había sacado de ella. Siempre energética, saltando de un lado a otro, con modales poco elegantes para una mujer como ella, muy mal perdedora y otras tantas cualidades que la hacían distintas al resto de las mujeres.

Desde que la conocía, solo hubo una temporada en que se había comportado decentemente, y eso había sido cuando había estado embarazada de Naruto.

Pero después, la enérgica Kushina había vuelto a la vida, y tras haber dado a luz a Naruto, lo primero que había hecho era comer ramen, alegando que esa comida tenía que estar en todos los restaurantes en honor a su hijo.

Y en casa, por supuesto, no podía faltar el ramen, que era de lo único que se alimentaban. Desayuno, comida, merienda y cena… siempre ramen.

Pero con el paso de los años, y que Naruto descubriera el Ichiraku, hizo que en ocasiones no cenase en casa, por lo que para eso resultaba una ofensa para su mujer, que lo castigaba a un día sin ramen.

Claro que su vida no estaba traumada únicamente por el ramen. Debido al carácter tan chocante que tanto madre como hijo poseían, su relación era como la de una rivalidad entre dos niños pequeños. Kushina comenzaba y Naruto no se quedaba atrás.

Todo lo contrario con él. Naruto le tenía cierto respeto y gran estima porque era el conocido Hokage con el que soñaba algún día ser de mayor.

-tienes razón. –habló Kushina cruzada de brazos, por la absurda idea que se le había ocurrido, por lo que Minato dio un suspiro de alivio, de que por una vez fuera comprensiva- no puedo echarlo en agua hirviendo porque se estropearía todo el ramen.

Y lo decía con tanto convencimiento, que Minato casi se cae por sus palabras en una mujer como ella. Podían ser válidas en su hijo, ya que pese a que tuviera dieciséis años, seguía siendo un ingenuo y un pelín atolondrado sobre la vida, pero su mujer…

De tal palo, tal astilla, que palabras tan ciertas.

-¡MINATO, VE A BUSCARLO! –ordenó de pronto, con los brazos en jarras, sin importar que el hombre que tenía delante era más fuerte que ella, y Hokage de la villa.

-vamos Kushina-chan, llegará pronto. Ten paciencia.

Como sus palabras tuvieran un efecto mágico, la puerta principal fue abierta. Y como en la mansión Uchiha, fue cerrada después de un portazo.

-¡PAPÁ! –gritó Naruto, a medida que caminaba rumbo a la sala donde se encontraban sus progenitores.

-¿sucede algo, hijo? –preguntó el hombre, cuando lo tuvo a la vista.

-¿no puedes contratar a algún ANBU para que mate a cierta persona?

-… -esa era la respuesta del hombre, y ver que su hijo hablaba muy enserio, le dejaban de una pieza.

Sin embargo, su madre sí que le había dado una respuesta y fue un capón en toda la cabeza.

-¡ANTES DE "PAPÁ" Y "MATAR AL VECINO", ME DICES DÓNDE HAS ESTADO, MOCOSO!

-¡AU! Mamá, eso ha dolido.

-¡¿ME HABLAS A MÍ, MOCOSO?! –colocándose frente a Naruto, que ante la imponente figura de su madre, solo pudo tragar saliva- ¡ANTE UZUMAKI KUSHINA, LA MUJER DEL HOKAGE!

Naruto volvió a tragar saliva tan duro, que le dolió, y ese dolor sirvió para que olvidara su temor, y se encarara ante su madre.

-¡POR MÍ PUEDES SER LA MUJER DEL HOKAGE, QUE PRONTO SERÉ MEJOR QUE TÚ! ¡YO, NARUTO UZUMAKI ME CONVERTIRÉ EN HOKAGE Y ME DEBERÁS RESPETO!

-¡RESPETO ES LO QUE PRIMERO DEBES APRENDER ANTE TUS MAYORES! –dándole un segundo capón.

-¡AU! ¿Cómo puedes ser así con tu propio hijo?

-porque te lo mereces. –riéndose como una posesa.

-vaya una madre que estás hecha.

-¡mocoso! Te tengo dicho miles de veces que no me llames _mamá, _me da repelús. –estremeciéndose cuerpo entero.

-¿entonces, cómo quieres qué te diga? ¿_madre_? .

Otro capón más fuerte que los anteriores, fue lo que recibió Naruto.

-¡AU! –fue la queja del rubio, sobándose la cabeza- pero, ¿por qué me pegas? aún por encima que te llamo con respeto.

-¡de respecto y una porra! Los hijos que llaman así a sus madres es porque son mujeres sosas y remilgadas.

-¿en serio, _madre?_ –palabras dichas en esta ocasión acompañadas de una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡KUSHINA! –le gritó en pleno oído como ataque de la pelirroja- ¡tienes que llamarme Kushina! Vuelves a llamarme _mamá_ o _madre_, y te mando al asilo para que Danzo te cuente sus batallitas. –decía esta vez divertida.

-¡NOOOO! ¡ESO ES SATÁNICO! –llorando de desgracia, a lo que Kushina se reía triunfante- ¿No tienes corazón con tu único hijo?

-no tengo porqué.

-pues ya verás, -frunciendo el ceño y un dedo acusador- mañana no podrás escaquearte de la audiencia con el Kazekage, porque te aburre. Le diré a Ibiki-sensei de lo que te propones y que te vigile.

-como sueltes el chivatazo, no lo cuentas.

-y después le diré a la vieja Koharu, que te saltas las clases de Ikebana, para que te sermonee. –ahora el que se divertía del asunto era Naruto, al poner en serios aprietos a su madre.

Así continuaban con un Minato de espectador que solo sonreía nervioso por la tempestad que tenía delante, sin atreverse a meterse en medio de la marea para ir a tierra.

Ese era su pan de cada día, su misión diaria de rango S.

Ni ser Hokage, ni la tercera Gran Guerra Ninja había sido tan dura como el tener que ver a madre e hijo meterse el uno con el otro, hasta que el olor a ramen hecho, los despertaba y como locos, corrían para comerlo con gusto.

Quizás debería de empezar a hervir el agua, y así preguntar con más calma qué significaban las palabras de su hijo sobre matar a alguien.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En la mansión Uchiha, Mikoto acababa de fregar los platos de la cena. Su marido ya se había retirado a la habitación, y como era costumbre, no había preguntado qué le ocurría a su hijo. Era tarea suya contárselo cuando estuvieran asolas. Pero decirle que era una chica, lo que tenía a su hijo, _todavía_, encerrado en la sala de entrenamientos.

Era incomprensible.

Por lo que ella tenía conciencia, su pequeño Sasuke gozaba de una buena popularidad entre las chicas de Konoha, incluso las que venían de fuera quedaban embobadas en su pequeño.

¿Cómo podía estar así por una chica, si eran ellas las que lamían el suelo por el que su retoño pasaba?

Además, ¿qué le había hecho esa chica para que estuviera de semejante talante?

Sin duda necesitaba respuestas.

-Itachi, ¿estás ahí?

-aahh. –respuesta afirmativa, tan común en los chicos.

-¿vas a decirme exactamente qué tiene Sasuke? –limpiando el último plato, para después voltearse y mirar con seriedad a su primogénito que estaba sobre el marco de la puerta.

-ya te lo he dicho madre, es una chica.

-explícate mejor. –exigió, adoptando ese aire serio que había aprendido durante tantos años al estar con semejantes elementos que siempre lucían seriedad y frialdad.

-pues conociendo a Sasuke como le conozco, una de sus fans habrá abandonado el club para largarse con otro que debe ser penoso. Y a juzgar por su enfado, creo que la chica debe ser alguien muy cercana a él. –e Itachi podía asegurar con certeza quién era la chica en cuestión.

Mikoto adoptó un aire pensativo, repasando las palabras de su hijo mayor. Si había entendido bien, su hijo estaba celoso. Y eso significaba también que su hijo estaba enamorado de esa chica.

¡POR FIN!

Gritaba para sus adentros emocionada.

¡POR FIN SU HIJO SE HABÍA ENAMORADO!

Tan preocupada estaba por su futuro y de que viviera solo, que le alegraba que tuviera alguien en mente. Por experiencia, sabía que entrar en el corazón de un Uchiha, era como aprender una técnica prohibida cuando careces de ninjutsu y genjutsu. Y una chica lo había conseguido en su hijo pequeño.

Pues bien, por su querido pequeño que se la conseguiría.

-Itachi, necesito tu ayuda.

-…

-averigua quién es la chica y mañana ya te informaré de lo que tienes que hacer.

Itachi se quedó sin palabras, aunque eso no era nada nuevo, pero en su expresión se dibujaba el absoluto desconcierto.

¿Qué pretendía su madre?

Una vaga idea cruzó en su cabeza, negándose a creerla.

-¿vas a hacer de casamentera?

-por supuesto que sí. Sasuke se merece lo mejor. Sé que no es expresivo, pero para eso estoy yo aquí, para conseguirle la chica que tanto le gusta.

-pero madre, si la chica es novio de otro…

-¡no hay nadie que sea mejor que mi niño!

-… -esa arrogancia, esos aires superiores dejaron claro a Itachi de quién había sacado Sasuke ese carácter tan egocéntrico que poseía.

Bueno, si lo pensaba bien, tanto su padre como él, ayudaban a incrementarlo a mimarle y consentirle todos sus caprichos. Después de todo era Sasuke, el pequeño de la familia, así que, ¿por qué no a concederle la chica que le gustaba? Además, según su criterio, era la chica perfecta para su querido ototo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Como era previsto, el olor del caldo ya preparado, había acallado los gritos entre madre e hijo, y volando como pájaros habían acudido a la cocina con babas en la boca.

Seguía insistiendo en que en su hijo podía ser algo normal, pero en su mujer…

Soltó un suspiro, intentando desechar la imagen de su mujer babeando por un simple bol de ramen.

-mocoso, deja algo para mí.

La nueva discusión se avecinaba, y esta vez por el dichoso ramen, donde madre e hijo ya repetían por tercera o cuarta vez.

-tú debes cuidar la línea. Yo estoy en fase de crecimiento. –comiendo los fideos con gusto.

-maldito mocoso… -roja de ira.

-vale, vale Kushina-chan. Prepararé más. –intervino Minato con más gotas- por cierto Naruto, puedes explicarme por qué quieres matar a alguien.

-¡oh! Lo olvidaba –decía con la boca llena, mientras balanceaba los palillos como si se tratara de una batuta- resulta que un tío detestable me ha robado a Sakura-chan.

-¿Sakura-chan no es esa chica que te da siempre calabazas? –preguntó Kushina, imitando la mala educación de su hijo.

-sí, pero no lo hace enserio. En el fondo está loca por mí. –dijo con aires de superioridad.

-sí, ya. –seguía su madre sin creérselo- sé que te da calabazas, una detrás de otra.

-bueno, puede que no. –reconoció abochornado- pero me da rabia que esté con ese gilipollas.

-Naruto, te tengo dicho miles de veces que no hables así de Sasuke-san. –le recriminó Minato con gran paciencia.

-¡no hablo del Teme! –eso fue sorpresa en Minato, ya que al único que le insultaba era al hijo pequeño del líder del clan Uchiha- Además… -bajando la cabeza- si fuera con el Teme, de verdad que no me importaría. Me dolería, pero no me importaría.

Y en sus palabras se reflejaba esa tristeza, pues sabía que su amor platónico siempre había bebido los vientos por Sasuke, pero tenía el consuelo de que él la rechazaba y así tener alguna posibilidad.

Tenía la esperanza de que Sakura se cansaría y se daría cuenta que Sasuke jamás se interesaría por ella. No como él, él no la humillaría como ese Teme lo estaba haciendo. Él la cuidaría y la trataría como la flor que era.

Nunca la daría tristeza, siempre felicidad.

Nunca la dejaría de lado, siempre junto a ella.

-¡estás realmente coladito por Sakura-chan! –exclamó Kushina con picardía.

-… -un rojo cubrió todo su rostro.

-… -Minato sonrió ampliamente- si de verdad te gusta Sakura-chan, no deberías rendirte. ¿No es ese tu lema? –con un guiño de ojo.

-ya… pero si ha podido cambiar al Teme por ese imbécil integral… además ella sabe que me gusta… -agregando las pocas posibilidades que tenía de conseguir el corazón de la Haruno.

-no digas eso, mocoso. Si te rindes, de verdad que te meto en agua hirviendo. Además… -acercándose a él con malicia- ya sabes lo que se dice, dos son mejores que uno.

-… -Naruto giró la cabeza confuso, sin entender las palabras de su madre, todo lo contrario a su padre que cerraba los ojos imaginando lo que su mujer tenía en mente.

-yo me encargaré de que Sakura-chan se dé cuenta de quién eres. Abandonará a ese imbécil… humm… ¿cómo se llama?

-Sai. –respondió brevemente.

-¡ESE IMBÉCIL INTEGRAL! –repitiendo el mismo insulto que su hijo le tenía para el pelinegro- entonces más fácil es el asunto. –levantada y con el puño en señal de victoria, anunció- ¡YO UZUMAKI KUSHINA, LA MUJER DEL HOKAGE, CONSEGUIRÉ A SAKURA-CHAN PARA NARUTO! ¡PORQUE MI HIJO ES EL MEJOR NINJA DE KONOHA! ¡EL HIJO DEL HOKAGE! ¡EL FUTURO HOKAGE! ¡DI QUE SÍ, HIJO! ¡DATTEBAYO!

Contagiada por la efusividad de su madre, Naruto se sintió completamente animado.

-¡SÍ, YO EL FUTURO NINJA CONSEGUIRÉ EL CORAZÓN DE SAKURA-CHAN! ¡NO PIENSO RENDIRME! ¡ES EL CAMINO QUE YO ELIJO! ¡DATTEBAYO!

Minato solo los miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa y con un mal presentimiento.

-¿acaso no hay que tener en cuenta los sentimientos de Sakura-chan? –opinando respecto al tema.

-¿qué dices, Minato? Sakura-chan de seguro ha de estar confundida para haberse fijado en ese gilipollas. –vaya, ahora Minato entendía de dónde sacaba Naruto los insultos que repartía- además con ese Teme solo sentía obsesión por ser guapo y nada más. ¡Bah! –hasta ella trataba de manera despreciable al pequeño Uchiha, suspiraba Minato pidiendo internamente perdones a la familia del implicado- una mujer necesita alguien alegre, no una persona distante y sosegada como ese Teme. –de verdad que mañana a primera hora, Minato iría a las propiedades Uchiha y se disculparía una y otra vez- también necesita a alguien que la valore, no que la trate tan vulgarmente como ese Teme insoportable. –hasta iría a visitar la tumba de Madara y familia a pedir perdones- ¿verdad, Naruto?

-claro que sí, Kushina. ¡YO SOY MEJOR QUE EL TEME Y QUE OTRO CUALQUIERA!

Y así siguieron celebrándolo, mientras que Minato recogía su bol vacío y llevarlo al fregadero.

-bueno, en algo que se ponen de acuerdo, supongo que no debo intervenir. –viendo el lado positivo del tema.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues aquí con otro fic para el saco, algo nuevo y original, creo yo. Cuando surgió en mi mente, supe que tenía que compartirlo con mis queridos lectores, pero también sabía que no podía enrollarme mucho, debido a los otros fics que tengo pendientes y para que la espera no sea tanta. Es por eso, que el fic será de publicación semanal que finalizará el día 14 de febrero, día de los enamorados, donde además será un capítulo con su drama y romanticismo, de eses que tanto me gusta. Pues aunque este sea una comedia para partirse de risa, el segundo tendrá mitad humor, mitad drama; y el último, como dije, drama y romanticismo.

En cuanto al matrimonio Uzumaki, cabe destacar que es la primera vez que trato el personaje de Kushina, y debido a lo que se cuenta de ella, intenté que su carácter fuese similar al de Naruto. En cuanto a Minato, lo traté como alguien amable y comprensivo, pero que no se entromete mucho en los problemas "infantiles" de los demás. Jejeje. Igualmente, aunque saliera un poco OCC, a mí me gustó como quedaron.

Pues el siguiente, será el siete de febrero, donde Kushina y Mikoto con ayuda de ciertos _individuos_ harán algo respecto al romance entre Sai y Sakura, así como persuadir a la pobre Sakura.

Nos vemos entonces y espero vuestros comentarios.

'Atori'


	2. Episodio 2

**SUMARY: **Todos saben que Sasuke y Naruto son rivales, pero también Mikoto y Kushina cuando se trata de la chica perfecta para sus respectivos hijos.

**Parejas principales: **Sai X Sakura; Sasuke x Sakura; Naruto x Sakura

**Parejas secundarias: **Fugaku x Mikoto; Minato x Kushina; Asuma x Kurenai

**Aclaraciones: **En el fic, Itachi no se convirtió en criminal, y el clan sigue vive y coleando; tanto Minato como Kushina siguen vivos y Minato sigue siendo Kage de Konoha.

**Género: **En este capítulo, _Drama & Comedia_.

**La idea surgió de: **En mi búsqueda de saber si el seiyuu de Mikoto en Shippuden era el mismo que en la primera temporada, descubrí que los seiyuus de Mikoto y Kushina comparten el mismo nombre. Pensando en eso, pensé en versus y después por arte de magia surgió la idea.

**Publicación: **Semanal

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**-ELLA ES MI NUERA-**

_by: Atori_

_Four__shoot_

* * *

_Episodio 2_

El sonido del bambú que permitía que el agua cayese en el pequeño lago, fue lo único que se escuchaba en la gran mansión Uchiha. Se notaba que era temprano, y la tranquilidad imperaba por toda la casa.

Algo extraño, admitía Uchiha Fugaku para sí mismo, ya que al levantarse no se encontraba su esposa en el lecho, por no mencionar que ayer noche no le había contado qué le había pasado a su pequeño. Es más, ella había llegado a la habitación tan seria y tan pensativa, que le dejaba desconcertado.

Mikoto era una mujer serena, tranquila y siempre con una sonrisa en la cara, en otras palabras, la alegría de la casa, lo que él necesitaba para no vivir una vida amargada. Pero también tenía su otra cara, y cuando la mostraba… mejor ni recordarlo.

Abrió la puerta corrediza que lo llevaba a la cocina, esperando ver a Mikoto preparando el desayuno, pero en su lugar, se encontró con otra mujer haciendo esa labor.

-oh, buenos días Fugaku-sama. –le saludó aquella mujer alegremente.

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Uruchi? –preguntó extrañado de ver allí a su cuñada, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba frente a la mesa.

-Mikoto-sama llamó muy temprano, para pedirme que la sustituyese en las labores de la casa, durante una temporada. –sirviéndole una taza de té que Fugaku no tardó en beber el contenido.

Una mueca de asco tuvo que esconder ante su bonachona cuñada. No sabía si era porque estaba acostumbrado a beber el té que le preparaba su mujer, que el té de su cuñada sabía espantoso.

-a propósito Fugaku-sama, ¿ha ocurrido algo? –inquirió la mujer preocupada.

-¿por qué? –dejando la taza en la mesa, indispuesto a seguir bebiendo ese té tan repugnante.

-cuando llegué a la casa, Mikoto iba vestido con el traje oficial de Jounin.

Los ojos negros de Fugaku se enfocaron en la mujer, asomando la cara de la confusión.

Desde que se habían casado, Mikoto se dedicaba a su familia y a las tareas de la casa. El arte ninja lo había abandonado por completo, y si aún tenía el traje de jounin era para ponérselo en los actos sociales de Konoha, como shinobi característico de la hoja.

Definitivamente era raro que se lo pusiera.

¿Acaso tenía algo que ver con su pequeño?

Adoptando un aire pensativo, Fugaku dudó en si preguntarle a su cuñada sobre el asunto.

Pero no.

Eso era mostrar preocupación y eso era tarea de Mikoto, no suya. Debía preservar su imagen de padre y líder autoritario.

-a propósito, ¿qué le pasa a Sasu-chan?

-… -eso mismo era lo que él quería saber. Cerrando los ojos, adoptando la imagen de la inexpresividad- ¿por qué?

-es que Mikoto-sama me dijo que Sasu-chan estaba en la sala de entrenamientos y que no le molestarámos, excepto para llevarle las comidas. Hice lo que me pidió, pero Sasu-chan estaba como… -buscando la palabra para describirlo, porque como buen Uchiha que era, no podía aplicarse algo tan insólito y vulgar-…como… enfadado, muy enfadado.

Fugaku alzó una ceja.

¿Y eso era extraño?

¿Acaso no era normal que los miembros del clan Uchiha caminaran por ahí con la cara de un perro de malas pulgas?

Como su padre, que en paz descanse, le había contado… "Desde tiempos remotos, la cara de los Uchihas es inexpresiva, molesta, arrogante. Solo así podrán asomar ese aire para intimidar a sus adversarios y conseguir el respeto de sus conciudadanos"

-ayer tuvo un mal día. –le respondió.

-pues tuvo que ser muy malo, para que esté así. –continuaba con su preocupación.

-ya se le pasará. –dictaminaba, mientras se levantaba para abandonar la cocina.

Sino había el té de Mikoto, se le quitaban las ganas de desayunar. Y para charlar con alguien, preferiría hacerlo con Mikoto que con su cuñada.

-que Itachi acuda en mi presencia cuando se levante. –demandó.

-Ita-chan se levantó hace horas y se fue con Mikoto-sama.

Fugaku volvió a mirar a Uruchi con extrañeza.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando en la casa?

¿Por qué no se lo contaban siendo el hombre de la casa y jefe del clan?

¡JODER, QUE TENÍA EL DERECHO SUPREMO DE SABERLO EL PRIMERO!

Fastidiado y molesto, hizo lo mismo que su pequeño, a amargarse en una habitación solitaria.

-menuda mierda de domingo que tengo.

-

-si se trata de eso, no habrá ningún problema, tía Mikoto. –decía un joven confiado por la misión que su pariente le encomendaba.

-es alguien de la raíz. –le recordó Itachi, al lado de su madre.

-sea de la raíz o Kage, mi técnica surtirá efecto.

-procura no fallar, Shishui. –advirtió la mujer.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-buenos días, niños.

-buenos días, Hokage-sama. –corearon aquellos niños de ocho años con respeto, mostrando lo bien educados que estaban.

-quiero deciros, que por asuntos internos, Iruka-sensei no os dará clase por una temporada. –la decepción fue lo primero que recibió de aquellos infantes, por lo que Minato solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente. Si ellos supieran la verdadera razón…

-Hokage-sama, ¿quién nos dará clase, entonces? –dijo uno con la mano estirada hacia arriba.

-Kurenai-sensei, -con una seña en la puerta, donde la aludida aparecía con una sonrisa radiante- ocupará el sitio de Iruka.

La decepción sufrida, pasó a la alegría en aquellos niños, al saber que una profesora como ella les daría clase, y eso conmovió a ambos adultos que sonrieron con gratitud.

-te agradezco que sustituyeras a Iruka, Kurenai. –debido a la efusividad de la clase, tardarían bastante en calmarse, tiempo que aprovechaba Minato para hablar con ella.

-no tiene porqué darme las gracias, Hokage-sama.

-tienes un hijo de apenas un año que deberías estar cuidando, sobre todo cuando Asuma está de misión.

La mujer sonrió brevemente, como si hubiera escuchado un buen chiste.

-Shikamaru se está encargando del bebé. Creo que ahora mismo debe estar arrepintiéndose al haberse ofrecido.

Minato sabiendo lo qué quería decir, sonrió divertido como ella.

Shikamaru Nara, un joven perezoso de dieciséis años, ¿encargarse de una criatura que lo único que sabía era berrear, comer y dormir?

Oh sí, de seguro que la situación debía ser muy cómica.

-

Un estornudo y el presentimiento de que alguien estaba hablando de él.

El sonido de un objeto al caer, unidos a un estrepitoso ruido, le hizo ver que no tenía tiempo para esos rollos. Ya era suficientemente rollazo aquella cosa que no dejaba de destrozarle los oídos con su llanto y de tirar todo cuanto tuviera en su poder.

-¡¿tan vago eres para no saber cuidar de un bebé?!

Y para remate final, su madre berreándole.

¡QUE ROLLO!

-

Sí, realmente podía imaginar cómo lo estaría llevando el pobre Shikamaru.

-Hokage-sama, -por la puerta, aparecía Ibiki Morino con una leve reverencia- el Kazekage-sama con su prometida acaban de llegar.

La audiencia con el Kage de Suna, recordó de pronto Minato. Con el asunto de su querido hijo y la locura que Kushina había ideado, se le había olvidado por completo uno de sus deberes sociales.

Aunque…

-¿ha venido también su prometida? –preguntó de improviso con un deje de asombro.

-sí, Hokage-sama. –contestó Ibiki con su habitual seriedad, mientras que por dentro estaba sorprendido por esa pregunta tan absurda. Su Hokage no era un despistado como el hijo, ¿acaso le estaría influenciando? Fue su pregunta interna.

Ibiki tuvo su confirmación al ver como el rubio Hokage adoptaba un aire pensativo tan infantil, como los de Naruto cuando le habían explicado por ver primera el sharingan o cuando intentaba resolver algo tan trivial como diez menos dos.

Por supuesto, Ibiki ignoraba que lo que tenía Minato realmente era inquietud.

Si el Kazekage había acudido a Konoha en compañía de su prometida, según el protocolo, él tenía que recibirle con su mujer. Y Kushina estaba completamente indispuesta para el asunto, por no mencionar, que era una experta para escaquearse de los actos sociales, como Naruto de los exámenes escritos.

Dio un hondo suspiro de resignación.

Esperaba que debida a la buena relación existente entre su hijo con el Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, le pasara por alto la ausencia de Kushina.

Quizás si le explicaba que tenía que ver con Naruto, el Kazekage lo entendería.

-claro que no puedo decirle la verdadera razón. –murmurando para sí mismo, para soltar un segundo suspiro- pobre Sakura-chan.

-

-¿en serio quiere que haga eso? –fue la pregunta llena de sorpresa por parte de Iruka.

Naruto, sonriente y feliz, alababa para sus adentros a su madre. Por una vez, su vieja hacía algo decente.

-si eres tan inepto para no saber hacerlo, ya puedes volver a la academia, que ya se lo encargaré a otro. –repuso Kushina con indiferencia.

-no, no… no pretendía decir eso, Kushina-sama. –decía Iruka apurado y nervioso- es que eso… -buscando la palabra adecuada, para que no le sentara mal a la mujer del Hokage- eso… no está bien.

-¡TE RECUERDO TRES COSAS, IRUKA! –bramó la pelirroja, encogiendo al pobre maestro- ¡UNA, SOY LA MUJER DEL HOKAGE, POR LO QUE ME DEBES OBEDIENCIA! ¡DOS, TODO ESTO ES POR NARUTO! ¡Y tres, -bajando el tono, pero aumentando la malicia en sus palabras- negarte, supondrá pasar un día con Danzo y sus incontables batallitas! –riéndose entre dientes.

-lo hago, lo hago. –aceptando de inmediato. Aunque aquello estuviera mal, pasar un día con Danzo y sus historias del pasado era algo traumático y cruel.

-¡JE! –sonriendo orgullosa, estiró la mano haciendo el símbolo de la V- ¡¡VICTORIA, DATTEBAYO!!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Una semana después…_

Un largo y pesado suspiro escapó de los labios de una joven de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes.

-¿vas a decirme qué pasa, o has venido para asustarme a la clientela con tu cara de muerta, frentuda? –fue la pregunta escéptica de su acompañante.

-¡calla, Ino-cerda! –respondió Sakura cambiando su aura negativa a uno malhumorado.

-¿vas a negarme entonces, qué no te pasa nada malo y qué si has venido a visitarme es para contármelo? –fue lo que le dijo la Yamanaka.

-… -maldijo a su mejor amiga. A veces odiaba que la conociera tan bien- es Sai.

-¿qué pasa con él? –preguntó Ino interesada.

-… -haciendo círculos con el dedo sobre el mostrador, Sakura volvió a deprimirse al recordar la primera semana mantenida con su novio.

No había sido mala, pero tampoco buena.

¡MALDICIÓN!

Ni siquiera podía valorarla como algo neutro, porque era imposible.

-¿Sakura?

-dime Ino, ¿crees que sería exagerado enfadarse con tu novio en la primera semana?

-si te pusiera los cuernos, sí. –respondió ante lo más normal del mundo. Fueron segundos los que pasaron, para que Ino murmurara alucinada- ¡¿NO JODAS QUE EL EMPANAO DE SAI TE PUSO LOS CUERNOS?!

-no, claro que no. –se apresuró a contestar.

-ah… -con un suspiro de alivio- es que me dejarías de piedra, chica. Pero entonces, ¿qué ha pasado? Dímelo. –ahora la curiosidad le había picado enormemente.

-… -un segundo suspiro largo y pesado- cuando Sai se me declaró, lo primero que pensé fue en rechazarle. –agachando la cabeza, ocultando toda su tristeza- aún estaba enamorada de Sasuke-kun. –pausando los segundos necesarios, para recordar todos los buenos momentos pasados con el Uchiha- Sin embargo, después pensé en la indiferencia con la que Sasuke-kun me trata, en cómo me desprecia una y otra vez, como sucedió aquella misma mañana. –una sonrisa amarga escapó de sus labios con solo recordarlo- he acabado comprendiendo que aunque pasen los años, Sasuke-kun seguirá viéndome igual que siempre. Alguien pesada y detestable, que solo le causa molestias.

-y aceptaste a Sai, porque fue el primero en declararse. Te habría valido cualquiera, ¿verdad? –finalizando la propia Ino.

-sí. –contestó tan tímida y avergonzada como Hinata frente a Naruto.

-no entiendo entonces. –hablaba la rubia desconcertada- si te vale el primero, ¿por qué no te decidiste por Naruto? Sabes que desde siempre, ha bebido los vientos por ti.

-no habría sido justo para Hinata. Ella está muy enamorada de Naruto. Si yo saliera con él, sería por despecho. Acabaría por hacerle daño a Hinata y también a Naruto. Y quiero mucho a Naruto para romperle el corazón por un capricho tonto.

Escuchar esas palabras con lógica y sentido, solo hizo que la Yamanaka abriera los ojos desmesurada, ante una posibilidad que al parecer su mejor amiga no se daba cuenta.

-eres muy considerada con Naruto.

-es lo normal entre amigos.

-yo creo que no es eso. –repuso Ino convencida, por lo que la pelirrosa la miró confusa- Sakura, no será que a ti realmente…

Las palabras de la rubia, murieron cuando sonó el campaneo de la puerta al abrirse. Ambas chicas por instinto se giraron.

Sakura se quedó con la cara del asombro; mientras que Ino con un sonrojo destacado.

-buenas tardes, Sakura. –saludó el recién llegado, el cual venía acompañado.

Para despertar de Sakura, escuchó como su amiga se metía en la parte privada, revolviendo sabe dios qué, para luego salir con el pelo suelto y bien acicalada.

-¡buenas tardes, Itachi-kun!

Sakura casi se cae al suelo, ante las insinuaciones tan descaradas de su mejor amiga.

-ah, buenos tardes, Yamanaka-san. –devolviéndole el saludo como bien educado que estaba.

-¡puedes tutearme, Itachi-kun! –adoptando una pose seductora.

-¡¡Ino-cerda, deja de coquetear con Itachi-san!! –estalló Sakura.

-¡¡cállate, frentuda!! ¡¡Ya me resigné con su hermano, porque no hay tu tía!! Además, -mirando a Itachi- Itachi-kun es mucho mejor que Sasuke-kun.

El compañero de Itachi, un personaje con un físico casi similar al suyo, soltó una mueca divertida.

-¡¡Itachi-san tiene novia!! –le espetó la joven.

-… -la Yamanaka miró con asombro a su amiga, para después al Uchiha que seguía con su pequeña sonrisa- ¿quieres que te prepare unas flores para ella? –preguntó como si todo lo pasado anteriormente, no existiese.

Sakura casi se cae de nuevo. De verdad que su amiga no dejaba de sorprenderla. Aún no entendía como seguía aguantándola.

-gracias, quizás otro día. –contestó Itachi- pero venía a buscar a Sakura.

-¿a mí?

-mi madre desea conocerte.

Sakura quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión, rápidamente se sintió sujeta por el brazo y tirada hacia atrás.

-¡oye! -Ino, culpable de ese acto, se encontraba alterada- ¡¿te ha pasado algo con Sasuke-kun que no me hayas contado?!

-claro que no. –salvo el hecho de que no le había visto en toda la semana.

-¡pues, explícame porque la madre de Sasuke-kun quiere conocerte! ¡¿Acaso no sabes lo que eso quiere decir?! –sin dejar que Sakura diera su respuesta, Ino se le adelantó- ¡qué vas a conocer a una de las mujeres más importantes de Konoha! ¡Nadie de la villa, excepto los altos cargos, la conoce! ¡Y ¿sabes por qué?! –Ino continuaba con su monólogo, excitada- ¡¡porque es la mujer del líder de un clan de gran prestigio!! ¡¡Y QUIERE CONOCERTE!! ¡Eso debe ser porque tienes algo con Sasuke-kun!

-que no hay nada con Sasuke-kun. –le repitió la Haruno.

-pues ya me dirás porque Itachi-kun con su amigo "Nariz Chata" han venido a buscarte.

Una carcajada cortó la conversación de las jóvenes, y al girarse se encontraron con lo insólito, a Uchiha Itachi riéndose.

-que os estamos escuchando. –repuso el "Nariz Chata", ofendido por el insulto de la rubia.

Tanto Sakura como Ino bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas.

-disculpad, -interrumpió Itachi tratando de contener la risa- creo que no he hecho las presentaciones. Él es Uchiha Shishui, mi primo y también mi mejor amigo.

-oye, pues Itachi-kun ya podría buscarse amigos más guapos. –le susurró Ino a Sakura.

El propio Shishui carraspeó, indicándole que también había escuchado aquello, por lo que la Yamanaka se hizo la desentendida.

Sakura ya no sabía dónde esconder la cara de vergüenza. Ella podría ser igual de desconsiderada que su mejor amiga, pero sabía contenerse cuando la circunstancia lo requería.

-será mejor que nos demos prisa. –cortó, Itachi, antes de que la rubia pudiera meterse de nuevo con su pobre primo- Mi madre se estará cansando de esperar. O, Sakura, ¿tienes algo que hacer?

-no, no, no. No tengo nada.

-acompáñame, entonces. –pidió, dándose la vuelta, acto que su primo imitó.

Sakura se dispuso a seguirles, hasta que se sintió nuevamente jalada del brazo.

-luego me lo cuentas, frentuda. –le pidió Ino.

-que sí. –respondiendo de mala gana.

-

Cuando el hermano de Sasuke le había dicho que la madre Uchiha quería conocerla, no se esperaba que tuviera que adentrarse en las propiedades del clan y encontrarse con semejante mansión que la dejaban boquiabierta.

Una casa de estilo oriental de fachada blanca, con tejas rojas, cinco pisos…

-"¡SHANNARO!" –gritaba para sus adentros, mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en lo alto de la mansión.

Era la primera vez que entraba en el interior del clan, y lo que había dentro era como un mini pueblo dentro de un pueblo. Algo redundante, pero así era. Y aquella mansión de estilo oriental, resaltaba entre aquellas pobres chabolas. Cualquier ignorante que entrara por primera vez, se daría cuenta que ahí vivía la familia líder.

-adelante, mi madre está dentro.

-ah… sí… -aún conmocionada por la visión que tenía delante, dio un paso, hasta que al tocar el escalón de la casa, tuvo un flash back que la paró.

-

_Una mirada despreciable… unos ojos negros que destilaban odio, después de saber que ella estaba saliendo con Sai… esos ojos que parecían decirle…_

_-"no quiero volver a verte"_

-

Y temerosa, no se atrevió a adentrar, se quedó estancada en el sitio.

-¿pasa algo? –preguntó Itachi, tan sorprendido como su primo de ver a la joven quieta como una estatua.

-está también Sasuke-kun, ¿verdad?

No se atrevía a encararlo, no después de aquel día.

La verdad es que el hecho de no haberle visto en toda la semana, es porque ella había contribuido al asunto, al escaquearse en las reuniones de Team 7.

-mi hermano debe estar en casa. No veo porqué tendría que estar aquí.

La preocupación de Sakura, pasó a la confusión.

-¿qué no es esta tu casa? –señalando la mansión de delante.

-en absoluto. Esta es una de las casas que mi familia posee. La casa de verano, por así decirlo.

-¡¡QUÉE!! –y toda la amargura desapareció de repente.

-aunque en invierno, usamos este lugar para los reuniones entre los Uchihas. –habló Shishui.

-aah. –afirmando las palabras de su primo- Por algo nuestro clan es el más rico de toda Konoha.

-ni el Hokage posee tanta economía como la nuestra. –dijo Shishui orgulloso.

¿Qué?

¿Cómo?

-dejando eso a un lado, -dirigiéndose a la joven- creo que sería mejor entrar.

Entrar… pisar uno de los terrenos más caros que haya visitado… encontrarse rodeada de la familia más rica de Konoha… no… de Konoha no, de todo el mundo shinobi seguramente…

¡JODER!

Ni ella sabía que Sasuke-kun fuera de familia rica y eso le daba vueltas la cabeza, y la torpeza de tropezarse con sus propios pies.

Caminaron por el interior de aquella mansión poco iluminada, el nerviosismo iba haciendo mella en Sakura, que no dejaba de tragar saliva.

Estaba dentro de las propiedades Uchiha; se había enterado que Sasuke-kun era de familia rica; y para remate, iba a conocer a su madre. Una mujer que casi nadie en Konoha la había visto.

Se pararon frente a una gran puerta blanca corrediza, e Itachi fue el primero en dar dos golpes suaves.

-adelante.

La voz al otro lado era la de una mujer. Suave y calmada.

Quizás era de la madre de Sasuke-kun.

Tragó saliva de nuevo, y la puerta corrediza fue abierta.

La oscuridad del pasillo se vio opacada por el resplandor que había en aquella sala. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, donde los rayos del sol se colaban, iluminando la instancia.

No había ningún mueble, ninguna mesa, ni siquiera una lucecita colgada del techo. Tan solo dos grandes estatuas en cada esquina imponentes, que si la historia no le fallaba, se trataban de Uchiha Madara y Uchiha Izuna. Entre ellos, estaba el símbolo del clan y una gran silla que parecía de reyes.

Y fue cuando la vio por primera vez, allí sentada, con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Tan idéntica a Sasuke-kun, que ahora ya entendía de dónde había sacado ese físico arrollador que el joven poseía.

-"joder con el señor Uchiha" –fue lo que pensó al ver aquella mujer tan guapa.

De verlo de manera casual en la comisaría de policía, sabía que el líder Uchiha era una persona tan amargada y tan seria que intimidaba.

Le costaba creer que alguien como él, estuviera casado con una mujer que era el contraste.

-así que tú eres Haruno Sakura, ¿cierto?

-sí. –contestó con voz firme, desechando de inmediato todo pensamiento sobre los Uchihas.

-acércate.

Volviendo a tragar saliva, Sakura entró con sumo cuidado. Sus piernas le temblaban, su corazón bombardeaba con fuerza, su cabeza le daba vueltas.

-siéntate.

Sumisa, acató su orden, sentándose sobre sus piernas a pocos metros de la mujer.

Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba, y la presencia de ambos Uchihas tras suya.

¿Por qué de repente se sentía como si la fueran a atacar?

Observó cómo se levantaba, y un sonrojo cubrió su rostro al ver con más claridad la hermosura de aquella mujer.

Tenía el pelo largo y brillante de un azulado oscuro. No usaba ninguna coleta o artilugio para sostenerlo. Sus ojos eran negros, sin ningún tipo de malicia. Su tez era clara. Su figura sin defectos. La vestimenta, le quedaba perfecta. Un chaleco, dejando sus brazos desnudos; un faldón que tenía dibujado el emblema Uchiha y debajo, unos pantalones negros apretados unidos a unas sandalias del mismo color.

Tan ensimismada estaba, que no se dio cuenta que se había acercado hasta ella, poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a su altura y sujetarle con fuerza la quijada.

Temblor y miedo sintió, al ver como la escrutaba con esos orbes negros ahora serios, analizándola, indagando en su interior.

Repentinamente, sonrió con dulzura y soltándola, agregó.

-eres una muchachita muy linda, me gustas.

¿Qué?

Parpadeando varias veces, se fijó en cómo aquella figura volvía a su posición inicial.

-bueno, Sakura-chan, puedo decirte así, ¿verdad?

-oh sí, claro.

-mi nombre es Uchiha Mikoto, la mujer del líder Uchiha y madre de Itachi y Sasuke.

-encantada de conocerla. –con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-hace años que estás en el mismo equipo que mi hijo, pero nunca he tenido el placer de conocerte. Todo lo contrario a Naruto-kun, que a veces no piensa en lo que le rodea y se adentra en las propiedades del clan como si fuera su casa.

-sí. –era su imaginación, ¿o en sus palabras había desprecio hacia su amigo rubio?

-también he tenido el gusto de conocer a Kakashi-san. Por ciertos asuntos, es muy amigo del clan. Nosotros confiamos en él, y él hace todo lo posible para ayudar a mi hijo.

-comprendo.

-… -Mikoto pausó unos segundos. La conversación previa había llegado a su fin, ahora tocaba entrar en asuntos importantes, o lo que era lo mismo, la razón por la que la joven estaba allí- sé muy bien la opinión de Naruto-kun y de Kakashi-san sobre mi pequeño, pero, ¿qué hay de la tuya?

-ah… -colorada, no supo qué responderle. ¿Decirle que desde su niñez había estado enamorada de su hijo y que ahora planteaba olvidarle? ¿No era muy comprometedor? O peor, ¿no sonaría a ofensa? La mirada silenciosa de Mikoto le decía que tenía que responderle, quisiera o no- Sasuke-kun es… una persona que… le disgusta quedarse atrás… pero también muy solitaria… que necesita mucho apoyo… y cariño de la gente que más quiere…

Las palabras sorprendieron tanto a Mikoto como a su hijo mayor que compartieron miradas.

Finalmente Mikoto le sonrió a la joven Sakura.

Sin duda, esa chica conocía bien a su pequeño, y eso era toda una proeza, ya que el pensamiento de un Uchiha era como el de una roca. Hacía falta mucha paciencia y dotes de observación, para fijarse en unas cualidades que su niño apenas mostraba.

Era la chica perfecta para su pequeño, y era muy guapa, así que aceptada en el seno del clan.

Ahora solo quedaba persuadirla.

-eres una chica muy especial Sakura-chan, ojalá hubiera tenido una hija como tú.

-¿qué dice? –toda colorada de recibir semejante halago.

-sin embargo, debido a mi estado ya no puedo tener más hijos, por lo que mi esperanza radica en Itachi y Sasuke. Deseo para ellos que tengan mujeres con gran corazón y les amen por lo que son.

La mirada de Mikoto se posó en su hijo mayor.

-la prometida de Itachi cumple esas expectativas, por lo que me deja tranquila. Pero Sasu-chan es tan diferente a su hermano, tan arisco, que me tiene preocupada.

¿Sasu-chan?

-Sakura-chan, ¿tienes novio?

-eh sí… -¿Por qué le preguntaba algo tan personal?

-¿cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?

-una semana escasa.

-¿qué tal te va con él?

-pues… bastante bien… -por no mencionar un "así, así"

-no pareces muy convencida. –dictaminó Mikoto.

-…

¡Lógico!

Llevaban una semana juntos de novios, pero cuando ella le proponía para salir a algún lado, Sai le ponía excusas, o peor, no se presentaba en la cita. Y cuando le pedía explicaciones, él alegaba que no habían quedado, como si le estuviera tomando el pelo.

-¿acaso te ha sido infiel, cariño?

-… -¿infiel? Eso era un chiste viniendo de Sai. O sino, ¿qué se lo preguntaran a Ino?- no. –contestó.

-pero tienes tus dudas respecto a él, ¿verdad?

-es solo que él tiene sus asuntos, y yo los míos. Por eso, apenas nos vemos. –quería convencerse de que esa era la razón. Aunque, ¿qué excusa podía ponerle a los plantones que le daba?

-no tenéis tiempo, ¿eh? -con una mirada rápida a Shishui, el cual sonreía de lado- el trabajo de un shinobi es importante, pero la vida personal también lo es. Siempre hay sitio para el trabajo y para el placer. Si no lo buscas, es que esa persona no te interesa.

Con esas palabras, la madre de Sasuke-kun prácticamente le estaba diciendo que Sai estaba pasando de ella.

Tampoco es que ella estuviera enamorada, solo necesitaba a alguien para olvidar.

-no pienses que te lo digo por mal. Me caes bien, y me disgustaría que lo pasaras mal.

Itachi enarcó las cejas como si quisiera decir algo.

¡Pero si la culpa de que la Haruno tuviera sus dudas, la tenía su propia madre!

Los ojos de Mikoto se clavaron en los de su hijo mayor con una furia indescriptible que no se asemejaba a cuando él intimidaba con su sharingan. Esos ojos antes apacibles, le decían claramente, "¡¡CÁLLATE!!"

Perdiendo el duelo de miradas, Itachi desvió sus ojos hacia un lado.

Su madre no tenía sharingan, ni en sus venas corría la sangre Uchiha, pero tenía oculto un genio que mejor no pensar en ello. En sus pieles aún sentía el dolor de la golpiza que le había dado cuando tenía cuatro años, al haber cometido su primera y última travesura.

-gracias, Mikoto-sama. Es usted muy amable.

Escuchó las palabras de la chica.

Suspiró en silencio.

Si ella supiera… si ella supiera…

-¿te importaría visitarme pasado mañana?

-no, claro. –accediendo.

-mandaré a Itachi o a Shishui para que te vayan buscar, y así que no te resulte incómodo entrar en las propiedades.

-gracias, pero no es necesario.

-una mujer valiente, ¿eh? Eso me gusta.

-… -sakura sonrió con nerviosismo. Ella era valiente, pero en determinadas situaciones. Y al haber entrado a las propiedades, estaba fuera de esas circunstancias. A ver quién se lo decía, ahora.

-un placer conocerte, Sakura-chan. –estrechándole la mano- Shishui, -el aludido, se despegó de la pared, para acercarse unos pasos hasta la Uchiha- acompaña a Sakura-chan hasta la salida.

-sí, tía Mikoto.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera protestar, Mikoto volvió a hablarle.

-te espero pasado mañana.

Shishui traspasó la puerta, esperando a la Haruno, y Sakura solo pudo rendirse. Con una reverencia, le dio sus respetos a la madre de Sasuke-kun.

-un placer haberla conocido, Mikoto-sama.

Cuando Sakura salió de la sala, quedando madre e hijo solos, Itachi no tardó en acercarse a su progenitora. Por primera vez, tenía dudas y él no era muy amigo de quedarse con la confusión en la mente.

-¿por qué pasado mañana, madre?

-no quiero presionarla, Itachi. –sentándose en la gran silla- necesita un día de reflexión, para que piense las cosas con calma.

-… -un suspiro silencioso, tras saber una de las respuestas a sus enigmas. Pero, tenía otra más- ¿y bien? ¿Todo lo que has dicho ha sido solo para halagarla? ¿O de verdad te cae bien?

-por supuesto que me cae bien. Quizás tenga algunos defectos que nos lo haya ocultado, pero me ha gustado eso que ha dicho. –sonriendo con ternura.

-

_-…Sasuke-kun es una persona que le disgusta quedarse atrás. Pero también muy solitaria, que necesita mucho apoyo y cariño de la gente que más quiere._

-

-ella sabe más de Sasuke que lo que tu prometida sabe de ti.

-… -Itachi solo sonrió ante esa verdad innegable.

Si a su madre le había caído bien, y conociéndola como la conocía, no iba a desistir en su empeño de conseguir a Sakura para su querido ototo. Aunque tuviera que batallar con todos los posibles candidatos de la Haruno, su madre sacaría un conejo del sombrero para despacharlos.

-

Claro que tanto Mikoto como Itachi, no se imaginaban que si tenían que batallar con alguien, era precisamente con Uzumaki Kushina, la mujer del Hokage, y otra mujer de igual de tozuda, en querer a Sakura para su niño, es decir para Naruto.

Esto solo ha sido el prólogo, de la batalla que vendrá a continuación.

CONTINUARÁ…

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:**

Ante todo, mil disculpas por no cumplir con mi palabra, pero debido a problemas y al trabajo no pude publicarlo el día acordado. Y eso que les prometí a la gente que me dejó review (mediante PM) publicarlo el día ocho, pero eso tiene su explicación: un amigo mío, me contó el spoiler del manga de Naruto de esta semana, y como fan sasusaku que soy, ME HA EMOCIONADO TANTO que no pude pensar en nada coherente, solo pensar… ¡Por Kami que no sea fake, que sea verdad! jajaja…

Aclaraciones importantes:

-Para no poner personajes occ, o gente que le disgusta x personaje, (ejemplo, Matsuri) la prometida de Gaara y la novia de Itachi os lo dejo a vuestra libre imaginación. Por eso no puse nombres ni nada, para que no haya peleas y todos contentos. Eso sí, tanto en uno como en otro, las candidatas no pueden ser: Sakura (obvio) Hinata, Ino, Tenten ni Temari.

-A los despistados, el personaje de Uchiha Uruchi es aquella mujer bonachona que apareció en el pasado de Sasuke… yo pensé que era la tía de Sasuke (de ahí que sea cuñada de Fugaku) pero se ve que no. En cuanto a Shishui, alias "Nariz Chata", los que siguen el manga, y vieron el diseño de su personaje, entenderéis porque Ino le puso ese apodo tan "cariñoso".

Otra cosilla más, debido a cuanto me estaba extendiendo, el fic finalizará en el cap 4. En el siguiente, será el encuentro de Kushina con Sakura; y también esté previsto que haya el Kushina vs Mikoto. (Que espero y quiero tenerlo para el 21 de este mismo mes)

Sé muy bien que este segundo cap no es como el primero, pero de verdad que el trabajo hizo mella en mí (por no decir que me explotaron ¬¬) Espero que os haya gustado a Mikoto actuar como mujer Uchiha que es jejeje.

Muchos en vuestros reviews me dijisteis que os gustaría que hubiera saino (porque lógico, no voy dejar que Saku se quede con Sai) así que en los reviews os doy la posibilidad de escoger si queréis o no. Tendré en cuenta también los votos que haya en UN, donde también lo tengo publicado con mi ID de Aine_Ishida.

Pues no me extiendo más, solo para decir FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN que casi se me olvidaba… XD Un review con chocolate, ¿me dejáis?

'Atori'


	3. Episodio 3

**SUMARY: **Todos saben que Sasuke y Naruto son rivales, pero también Mikoto y Kushina cuando se trata de la chica perfecta para sus respectivos hijos.

**Parejas principales: **Sai x Sakura; Sasuke x Sakura; Naruto x Sakura

**Parejas secundarias: **Fugaku x Mikoto; Minato x Kushina; Asuma x Kurenai; Hinata x Naruto

**Aclaraciones: **En el fic, Itachi no se convirtió en criminal, y el clan sigue vive y coleando; tanto Minato como Kushina siguen vivos y Minato sigue siendo Kage de Konoha.

**Género: **En este capítulo, _Comedia_ &_ Drama_

**La idea surgió de: **En mi búsqueda de saber si el seiyuu de Mikoto en Shippuden era el mismo que en la primera temporada, descubrí que los seiyuus de Mikoto y Kushina comparten el mismo nombre. Pensando en eso, pensé en versus y después por arte de magia surgió la idea.

**Publicación: **Semanal

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**-ELLA ES MI NUERA-**

_by: Atori_

_Fiveshoot_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Dedicado a: Metitus, Kika-chan y , amigas que sufrieron el terremoto y que afortunadamente están bien. Amigas, espero que os animéis con el fic. Y mucho ánimo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Episodio 3_

¡De esa noche, no pasaba!

¡Esa noche lo haría con su mujer!

Esos eran los pensamientos decididos de Uchiha Fugaku.

¡No podía esperar más!

Llevaba… … … ¿cuántos días?

…

…

Ya había perdido la cuenta.

El caso es que no podía seguir así.

Esa noche haría lo que nunca imaginó con su mujer… … … … …rebajarse a pedirle que le contara, qué puñetas pasaba con su niño y qué mierdas hacía ella fuera, todo el santo día. (NA: mentes pervertidas, ¿a qué estabais pensando en otra cosa? XD)

¿Acaso le estaría poniendo los cuernos o qué?

No, eso era imposible.

Con ella iba Itachi, otro desaparecido del hogar.

¿Qué mujer infiel se llevaba a su hijo de veintidós años con su amante?

…

…

¿Y si Itachi estaba confabulado? ¿Y si Itachi quería un nuevo padre, porque estaba harto de cómo lo trataba?

Paseando por toda la habitación a oscuras, Fugaku no dejaba de pensar en absurdas teorías, aunque la palma se la llevaba la que se la había ocurrido en esos momentos.

¿Y si era el propio Itachi el amante de su mujer?

La puerta corrediza se abrió, y por ahí aparecía la figura femenina de sus dudas. En su rostro estaba dibujado una sonrisa radiante y tarareaba felizmente.

¡No había duda!

¡¡ELLA TENÍA UN AMANTE!!

¡¡MALDITO EL HOMBRE, QUE LO MATARÍA SIN PIEDAD!!

-oh cariño, ¿aún estás levantado? –preguntó al fijarse en su figura quieta en las penumbras.

¡Claro!

¡Qué cínica era!

Ella esperaba que estuviera acostado para así no saber la hora de su llegada, las ocho de la tarde, la hora límite para pasarla con su amante.

-¿dónde has estado? –preguntó con su habitual frialdad, intentando sonar lo menos desesperado posible.

-he tenido que hacer unos asuntillos con Itachi y Shishui.

¡Doble puñalada!

Así que no solo Itachi era el amante, sino que también el "Nacha Grande" de su sobrino.

"Podía" entender que fuera amante de Itachi, que se había convertido en un hombre más apuesto que él en su juventud, pero de Shishui…

-a propósito, ya que te encuentro despierto, te necesito para un favorcito pequeño de nada.

Escéptico, así la miró Fugaku a pesar de que seguían a oscuras.

-¿podrías darle el libre a Obito, Inabi, Tekka y Yashiro, pasado mañana?

Y dio gracias a esa oscuridad, que por primera vez en sabe dios cuantos años, Fugaku agrandó los ojos de manera desmesurada.

¡¿Pero qué coño quería hacer su mujer?!

¡¿Una orgía o qué?!

¡¿De verdad que Mikoto era tan promiscua?!

Cerrando su puño con fuerza, tratando de que la sangre no se le subiera a la cabeza y cometer cualquier locura, Fugaku trató de controlarse y hacer la mítica pregunta.

-¿para qué?

-para ayudar a Sasu-chan con su problema.

Repentinamente, su ira y su furia fueron disminuyendo, mientras que la capacidad de razonar iban en aumento, así como desechar que su mujer tenía un amante con su hijo y medio clan.

¡Por dios! Era tan absurdo como ver a Danzo y al fallecido Sandaime, Hiruzen, cogiditos de la mano como si fueran una parejita feliz.

-¿puedes? –insistía Mikoto.

-… -recuperando la compostura, Fugaku se aclaró la voz.

En su mente, empezó a buscar las palabras adecuadas para hacer eso que nunca creyó hacer, rebajarse y preguntar por su hijo, pero claro, sin sonar muy interesado en el tema.

-¿pasa algo con Sasuke?

-solo cosillas de las que solo yo puedo encargarme.

¡Vale!

¡Eso no le ayudaba en nada!

-¡pero, ¿qué tiene?! –ya no podía ocultar su preocupación. Su mujer parecía estar poniendo a prueba su condición de padre inquieto, algo que detestaba, porque eso significaría debilidad, y Uchiha Fugaku odiaba la debilidad en su persona. Pero todo tenía un límite- ¿está enfermo o qué?

-tranquilo, querido. –acercándose a él y darle un corto beso en los labios- ya me encargo yo, que para algo me corresponde ocuparme de su futuro y bienestar.

¡Ahora lo dejaba confuso!

¿Qué quería decirle?

-…

-solo que necesito una pequeña ayudita. Es cuestión de días para que nuestro pequeño vuelva a ser el de siempre, y como saldrá bien, será para mejor.

-… -un largo suspiro y que se cruzara de brazos rendido. Estaba claro que por mucho que le preguntara, su mujer no le diría nada, al contrario, le dejaba con más enigmas- esta bien, les daré el libre.

-¡genial! –contestó feliz y emocionada. Ahora podía llevar a cabo con éxito, el plan que se le había ocurrido de vuelta a casa.

-

Si arriba la situación estaba entre confusa por parte del hombre, y de emoción por parte de la mujer, abajo era completamente distinta.

En la sala de meditación, Sasuke seguía con los brazos y piernas cruzadas y la ira dibujada en su rostro.

¡Estúpida!

Se repetía cada tres segundos.

Recordar aquella tarde, cuando había llegado ese asqueroso suplente suyo, había pedido hablar con Sakura asolas y después comunicarle a Naruto y él, que era novia de ese gilipollas de Sai…

¡Estúpida!

Así seguiría, desde el momento en que pisó aquella sala de entrenamiento, molesto, airado, irritado… y hasta…

-¡ay!

…con un ligero dolor en su frente…

Abriendo los ojos, Sasuke se encontró a su hermano mayor, y culpable de ese pequeño golpe, que desde niños le llevaba haciendo para meterse con él.

-¿se puede saber qué haces? ¡Lárgate de aquí! –si no fuera por lo tan enfadado que estaba, habría omitido su segunda frase. Pero deseaba seguir estando solo, que ni la presencia de su adorado hermano, podría calmarle.

-hoy tampoco has comido nada. –observando como la bandeja de comida seguía intacta.

-¡no quiero comer nada! ¡Ahora largo!

-mira, yo no voy a hacer como padre y madre, y seguir permitiendo tu caprichito de huelga de hambre. Ya me parece un milagro que aún sigas vivo y en forma.

-¡Hn! Eso es…

-¡lo que sea! -cortando su réplica con una mirada tan seria, que intimidó a Sasuke- no es excusa para que no sigas comiendo. Así que, -desvelando una bandeja de comida que había traído consigo- o eres un niño grande y te la comes tú solito, o te juro que te aplico Mangekyou Sharingan y te obligo a que me abras la boquita y me digas "AAHH" para dártela yo mismo como si fueras un bebé. ¡Tú eliges!

Sasuke apretó los dientes con fuerza. No tenía ninguna gana de comer, el odio y la ira le llenaban el estómago. Pero, su hermano estaría bien dispuesto a darle de comer y eso era terriblemente humillante.

-¡tsk! –murmuró más rabioso, a medida que cogía la bandeja de comida.

Itachi sonrió orgulloso.

Sasuke lo miró con odio.

¡¿Por qué siempre conseguía lo que quería?!

¡¡Estúpido hermano mayor!!

En silencio y sin ganas, Sasuke procedió a comer del plato, ante la intensa mirada entre comprensiva y divertida de Itachi.

¡Maldito!

Sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-no me pasa nada, de lo que te estás imaginando.

-¿y qué crees que me imagino? –preguntó burlón.

-oh vamos Itachi, que te conozco. Pero siento desilusionarte que no es lo que crees. –decía con tono altanero, indicándole su superioridad frente a él- no estoy celoso ni nada por el estilo.

-… -asintiendo, como si le estuviera dando la razón a un tonto.

-simplemente, que esa estúpida molesta se ha pasado de la raya. Hacerse novia de ese gilipollas suplente de Sai, ¿sabes qué significa?

-… -alzando los ojos, a modo de curiosidad, aunque una divertida.

-que durante todos estos años me ha estado viendo como un maricón. ¡Hn! Como si fuera imbécil para no saber que se hizo novia de ese marica porque es clavado a mí.

-¿de veras estás así por eso?

-¡por supuesto! ¿Acaso crees que me importa su vida o con quién ande?

-excepto Sai. –añadió.

-¡ya te lo he dicho! ¡Ese es un maricón integral que se parece a mí! ¡Y la tonta esa le aceptó, porque me ve a mí! ¡A MÍ! ¡¿TE ENTERAS?! ¡ME VE COMO UN MARIQUITA!

-si quieres pensarlo así, es tu problema. –levantándose para dirigirse hacia la puerta- solo te doy un consejo, hermanito, sé más sincero contigo mismo.

-¡¿qué rayos…?! –pero no terminó lo que tenía que decirle, ya que su hermano había abandonado la instancia, volviendo a quedar solo… … …solo con el problema- … -miró el plato con comida a medio acabar- Ser sincero conmigo mismo. –repitiendo sus palabras con amargura- ¡maldito Itachi! –lanzando aquel plato contra la pared más cercana.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Al día siguiente…_

-¡¿eso te dijo la madre de Sasuke-kun?!

La conmoción de Ino Yamanaka se comparaba con la de Sakura que aún no salía de su estupor.

-sí, prácticamente me estaba diciendo que cortara con Sai y que me casara con su hijo. –aunque la idea no le disgustaba en absoluto.

-sí, claro. Eso serán imaginaciones tuyas, como yo cuando veo mi futuro al lado de Sasuke-kun o de Itachi-kun. –decía Ino soñadora.

-puede ser… -reconoció la joven.

Era imposible que con solo verla una vez, Mikoto quisiera casar a su hijo pequeño con una completa desconocida.

Había amado a su hijo, pero él la trataba como basura.

Sí.

Era completamente incoherente pensar que la mujer Uchiha la quería como nuera con una sola visita.

-¿te pasa algo?

-creo que tu mente de cerda, funciona a veces. Debo estar cansada y pienso lo que me conviene.

-… -enfadándose por el insulto- olvidando lo que has dicho de mí, te recuerdo que hoy tienes turno de noche en el hospital. –con una sonrisita traviesa.

-¡¿qué dices?!

-en el horario está bien clarito. –tendiéndole un folio que Sakura no tardó en echarle una ojeada rápida- se ve que Tsunade-sama se ha quemado contigo. –concluía entre risitas.

Y tanto que se había quemado, pensaba Sakura al observar ese horario donde prácticamente no tenía vida propia. Si hoy estaba de turno de noche, al día siguiente de tarde; el siguiente de mañana y después de noche; y así hasta que llegaban a domingo.

-¡SHANNARO! Pero si solo tengo tiempo para dormir y comer. –fue su primera protesta ante alguien que no tenía voz ni voto en la elaboración del horario, pero que se lo pasaba bomba- ¡¿por qué no me avisaron?!

-se ve que Shizune-san fue a entregarte el horario, pero estabas durmiendo a pierna suelta, y me encargó que te pasara el horario.

-¡a buenas horas me avisas, Ino-cerda! –espetó molesta.

-yo no tengo la culpa que estés cogiendo los malos hábitos de Naruto. –comentó, despreocupada.

-¡¿QUÉ ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO, INO-CERDA?! –exclamó con los ojos blancos de la ira.

Sin embargo, el que la puerta se abriera, interrumpió la pelea que ambas amigas iban a tener.

-Iruka-sensei. –corearon ambas sorprendidas de ver a su maestro de la academia.

-hola chicas, cuánto tiempo sin veros. –haciendo un gesto de saludo con la mano.

-lo mismo digo, Iruka-sensei. –le respondió la Haruno.

-¿qué le trae por aquí, sensei? ¿No tendría que estar dando clase? –cuestionó Ino- ¿o será que se las ha saltado para comprarle unas flores para alguna novia suya? –decía picarona.

-ja, ja, ja. –riéndose nerviosamente, posando una mano tras la cabeza- ya me gustaría. Pero en realidad he venido por orden de Kushina-sama. –viendo la confusión en sus dos antiguas alumnas, enfocó sus ojos sobre la pelirosa- ella quiere verte, Sakura.

De la confusión, las dos jóvenes pasaron al absoluto asombro, que exageradas dejaron entrever esa emoción a los ojos de su profesor con un grito ensordecedor.

-¿hay algún problema? –preguntó extrañado.

-no, ninguno. –fue la respuesta inmediata de una Sakura nerviosa.

-entonces, ¿te importaría acompañarme?

-eh… no… claro…

-vamos. –abriendo la puerta, cediéndole el paso a la joven.

Cuando Ino se quedó sola en la tienda, aún flipada solo podía murmurar.

-¿por qué me parece esta escena tan familiar?

---

¡Tenía que ser una broma!

Es lo que se repetía Sakura una y otra vez ante lo que veía.

Guiada por Iruka por los largos pasillos de la torre de Kage, donde solo personal autorizado podía poner un pie en esos lares, aquellos jounins, guardia exclusiva del Hokage y la familia, inclinaban su cabeza con respeto.

Al principio había creído que se dirigían a su sensei, pero unas simples palabras le habían hecho ver todo lo contrario.

-bienvenida, Sakura-sama.

Volvía a escuchar de la boca de uno de esos jounins.

¡Por Hashirama!

¿Por qué la trataban como si fuera una personalidad importante?

Miró la espalda de su antiguo sensei, que caminaba inmune, sin afectarle ese trato especial.

¡Sospechoso!

¡Muy sospechoso!

-neh, Iruka-sensei, ¿qué pasa? –inquirió escéptica.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-¡¿a qué va a ser?! –espetó para obtener un nuevo saludo de otro jounin- ¡a esto! –irritada por recibir ese mísero saludo sin merecerlo.

-Kushina-sama ha decretado que debes ser tratada como alguien importante.

-¿por qué?

-eso deberás preguntárselo a ella. –llegando hasta dos grandes puertas de color crema, donde a ambos lados estaban otros dos jounins.

Sakura reflexionó por unos instantes.

¿Preguntárselo?

¡Ja!

¡Buen chiste!

Kushina era tan o más hiperactiva que Naruto, que intentar pedir la palabra era como hacer que Fugaku riera a carcajada limpia. Así que, ¿cómo esperaba que se lo preguntara? ¿Con Dattebayos?

Observó como su maestro hacía una seña a esos guardias, donde el de la derecha daba dos toques a la puerta.

-¡si no es Iruka con Sakura-chan, no me molestéis!

La voz fuerte y autoritaria de la mujer, sobresaltó a Sakura.

Sabía que su carácter era fuerte como el de su maestra, pero también decía o hacía cosas raras como Naruto.

Una mala combinación como siempre decía para sí.

¿Por qué se asustaba entonces?

Las dos puertas se abrieron de par en par, vislumbrándose una amplia sala con los tres cuadros de los antiguos Hokages colgando de la pared. Un cómodo sofá color naranja, como único mueble, donde allí se encontraba Kushina, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y comiendo ramen.

Una gotita resbaló por las cabezas de Iruka, los dos jounins y Sakura donde todos compartían el mismo pensamiento.

"Ahí se encuentra la versión chica de Naruto"

La aludida cuando posó sus ojos azules en el frente, tiró el bol de ramen, sin importar manchar el suelo, y de un salto, se situó frente a Sakura.

La pelirosa, por instinto, retrocedió un paso con la cara impresa del temor.

-¡Sakura-chan! –sin importarle una mierda su temor, o más bien, sin darse cuenta, Kushina le dio un fuerte abrazo de oso que la asfixiaba- ¡qué alegría que vinieras! ¡Vamos, pasa, pasa!

Antes de que arrastrase a la Haruno al interior, Kushina se fijó en el bol derramado.

-¡¿quién fue el hijo de Kyuubi que manchó el sacrosanto suelo de la gran sala de Uzumaki Kushina?!

-etto… Kushina-sama… -se aventuró hablar Iruka con más gotas en la cabeza, como el resto- fuisteis vos quién…

-¿acaso estás echando la culpa a la mujer del Hokage? –inquirió con mirada amenazante.

-no… no… por supuesto que no. –negando con las manos nervioso- lo que quería decir, es que se volcó solo. –rectificando con lo primero que se le vino, aunque fuera incoherente.

-humm, -aunque fuese increíble, Kushina se quedó convencida- Izumo, límpialo. –dirigiéndose a uno de los guardias presentes- Kotetsu, prepara otro bol para mí y para Sakura-chan.

-eh… yo no… -intentando denegarlo, pero Kushina la cortó de inmediato.

-vamos Sakura-chan, debes comer, estás flacucha.

¿Flacucha?

Menos mal que no podía leerle la mente porque sino le diría sin miramientos:

"¿Es que necesitas comprarte gafas?"

Vale que no estaba como un esqueleto, pero tampoco estaba como una ballena, simplemente un poco rellenita.

La culpa la tenía los turnos nocturnos que había tenido en el hospital, la semana pasada. Debido al poco trabajo, por no decir, nulo, que siempre hay por las noches, lo único que Sakura podía hacer para matar el tiempo, era estudiar los historiales de los pacientes, y claro, necesitaba mover algún músculo. Por eso, tomaba alguna galleta o patata frita, o peor aún, aquellos bombones con relleno de chocolate, que uno de sus pacientes le había regalado.

-¡doble ración para Sakura-chan! –dictaminó la pelirroja.

¡Y lo que menos deseaba ahora, es seguir ganando barriguita!

-Kushina-sama, de verdad…

-¡oh! No me llames con respeto, Sakura-chan.

La Haruno suspiró en silencio, como imaginaba, era completamente imposible poder decirle algo, mucho menos, llevarle la contraria.

Con el brazo pesado de la mujer sobre sus hombros, Sakura se vio arrastrada hasta el interior de la sala, seguidas de un cansado Iruka y un Izumo con paño en la mano para limpiar el ramen caído.

-tú y yo somos casi de la familia, así que no hay razón para que me trates de usted.

Claro que Kushina se refería al hecho de quererla como nuera, mientras que Sakura creía que se debía a los años de amistad mantenida con Naruto.

-vamos, siéntate. –obligándola a sentar en el sofá, haciendo la pelirroja lo propio, aunque al contrario de ella, de manera poco elegante- tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar.

Sakura alzó una ceja al comprobar las circunstancias en las que se encontraba, resultándole tan familiar, como le había parecido a su mejor amiga Ino. Todo aquello tenía gran similitud con la presentación que había tenido el día anterior con la matriarca Uchiha.

A Iruka apoyado sobre la pared, el reflejo de Itachi y Shishui; a Kushina sentada a su lado, brindándole toda su atención y alegría, el reflejo de Mikoto; los tres cuadros que colgaban a su espalda, de los anteriores Kages, el reflejo de las dos grandes estatuas de Madara e Izuna; y ahora que se fijaba, había otros dos cuadros a ambos lados de la sala que llegaban hasta el techo. En uno, estaban retractados Minato con su porte calmada y a su lado, Kushina, alegre, haciendo la señal de la uve con la mano.

Desviando sus ojos jade, Sakura se centró en el otro cuadro, situado a su derecha.

-¡PERO…! –su contenido, provocó que Sakura se levantara con la boca abierta de la impresión, sin apartar sus ojos de aquel cuadro.

-¿pasa algo? –preguntó Kushina extrañada.

Al posar sus ojos azules en la dirección donde Sakura miraba, sonrió tranquila y de un salto se levantó del sofá. Condujo a la joven hasta el cuadro en cuestión.

-es bonito, ¿neh? Se lo encargué al mejor artista del mundo shinobi para que quedara real. Aunque si le ves algún defecto, dímelo, que lo mando volver hacer.

¡DEFECTO, NINGUNO!

Sakura no tenía queja alguna sobre lo bien que estaba dibujada, solo el contenido y con quién, era lo que le provocaba pegas.

En él, estaban retractados Naruto con su típico chándal naranja y una larga chaqueta similar a la de Minato, pero con los mismos colores que llevaba Kushina en esos momentos. Y a su lado, muy pegada al rubio, estaba ella misma, con su cabeza pegada al pecho, dejando entrever que había algo más que amistad entre ellos.

¡SHANNARO!

¡Maldito Naruto!

Bramaba el inner de Sakura.

¡¿Qué mierda le había contado a sus padres?!

Porque estaba convencida de que la culpa, para que ese cuadro se recreara, la tenía ese estúpido.

Fijo que le había contado algo así:

"Sakura-chan se ha olvidado del Teme, y ahora es mi novia"

Y claro, su padre, un Hokage que le ofrecía todo el bienestar posible a su hijo, habría mandado hacer aquel cuadro para animarle cada día y seguir luchando por una relación inexistente, pero que siempre había anhelado desde niño.

-"claro, eso explicaría porqué Kushina-sama ha ordenado que los jounins me saludaran con respeto" –inspiró y aspiró profundamente. Tenía que aclarar ese malentendido cuanto antes- Kushina-sama…

-¡Kushina, o no te escucho! –le advirtió.

-Kushina… -rectificando con pesadez- etto… lamento comunicar que aquí hay un malentendido. –la mujer adoptó la imagen de la confusión- verá… … … verás… -volviendo a rectificar de inmediato, obteniendo una amplia sonrisa en la mujer. Pero… ¡Dios! Qué difícil era dirigirse a alguien tan importante con esa confianza- creo que Naruto ha contado algo que no es cierto.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, la pelirroja levantó el puño con rabia, intimidando a Sakura.

-¡ese mocoso en pañales! Mañana lo mando al asilo para que le dé a Danzo puré de plátano con ajo y le vomite encima. –Sakura sonrió nerviosa sin saber si compadecerse de Naruto o del viejo decrépito de Danzo- ¡cuéntame! ¿Qué ha dicho el malnacido de mi hijo?

-ahm… -mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin saber por dónde empezar. Miró el cuadro, como si pudiera tener vida propia y hablase por ella. Pero por supuesto, aquella pintura no pudo ayudarla y seguir mirando esa falacia, la ponía más tensa- Naruto y yo, no somos novios ni nada parecido. –acabó por decir de manera natural, sin importarle que a su lado, estaba una personalidad importante y madre del chaval implicado.

Kushina se cruzó de brazos, como si estuviera intentando recordar algo, que no daba.

-puede que tenga memoria de Chiyo, pero de haberme contado ese mocoso algo así, ya sería noticia en las propiedades Uchihas para joderlos.

Sakura volvió a sonreír nerviosa, mientras que Iruka dio un sonoro suspiro de resignación.

-de todas formas, será un hecho futuro, ¿verdad, Sakura-chan? –decía con voz pícara, acompañados de un leve codazo.

-ah… -las palabras murieron en su boca, ante el compromiso en qué la estaba poniendo.

-¡No sabes cómo me encantaría ver esta estampa en carne y hueso!

¿Qué?

-¡eres la mujer ideal para el inútil de mi hijo!

¡¿Cómo?!

-¡contigo, como su mujer, me darías una gran satisfacción al tenerte de nuera!

¡¿QUÉ?!

Descansa, frena…

¡Un momento!

Espera…

-"¡¿no jodas que la idea del cuadro es…?!

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, Sakura tuvo la sospecha acertada de que aquella pintura había sido por orden de la mujer, sin que Naruto tuviera nada que ver en el asunto.

Kushina ignorando el caos mental de la Haruno, siguió con su monólogo sobre tenerla como nuera y la felicidad que eso le producía.

Otro suspiro cansino escapaba de los labios del maestro Iruka. Como antiguo profesor suyo, podía intuir que la pobre debía estar contra la espada y la pared.

Bien sabido era de que, por mucho que insistía el joven Naruto para que le aceptase, ella nunca le daba muestras de lo contrario; pero ahora, el hecho de que viera ese cuadro y las palabras confiadas y cargadas de Kushina, ponían en un gran aprieto a su alumna.

La segunda parte del plan de su señora para conseguir a Sakura como nuera.

¡La manipulación!

-

_-si Sakura-chan se ha fijado en el gay de Sai, en vez de fijarse en el pesado de mi hijo que es mucho mejor, significa que la rotura entre Sakura-chan y Sai no será suficiente para que se quede con el inepto de Naruto. –decía todo esto, en la sala donde se encontraba, por supuesto con un bol de ramen en su poder- hay que presionarla para que no pueda decir no, al narusaku. _

_-¿Naru… Saku? –inquirió Umino desconcertado, como el resto de las palabras que la pelirroja decía._

_-es la forma más abreviada y más bonita para dirigirse a ellos. –sorbiendo el caldo con ruido._

_La mala educación de su señora, provocó que Iruka se abochornara y le escapase unas palabras sin poder evitarlo._

_-pobre Minato-sama, lo que debe soportar._

_-¡¿qué significan esas palabras, Iruka?! –levantándose, derramando el bol en el proceso._

_Iruka llevó una mano a la boca._

_¿Cómo había sido tan osado en soltar semejante impertinencia?_

_-sino fuera por mí, Minato viviría una vida aburrida. –con los brazos cruzados, se impuso sobre el pobre maestro, que se sentía diminuto ante un gigante- Y si tienes dudas, ¡mira el cuadro! –señalando el cuadro donde estaba el matrimonio Uzumaki- ¡yo no lo veo aburrido, ni fastidiado!_

_-ah… yo no quería decir que…_

_-¡¿no me irás a decir que Minato no me quiere?! –Iruka quiso negarlo, ni por su mente había pasado esa posibilidad- ¡¡PORQUE ESTÁS ENGAÑADO!! ¡¡ÉL ME QUIERE MUCHO!! Además, ¿de quién fue la idea del cuadro? ¿Eh? ¿De quién? ¿De quién? ¿Eh? ¿De quién? ¿De…? –abriendo los ojos con gran sorpresa._

_Pues a la cabeza de la mujer se había encendido una bombillita._

_-¡eso es, dattebayo! –chasqueando los dedos- ¡así podré atar a Sakura-chan a la familia Uzumaki! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! –asintiendo para sí misma- oe Iruka, despierta de una vez y llama al pintor que hizo el cuadro de Minato-kun conmigo._

_-ah, -intentando estar en la misma onda que ella- tendré que pedirle a Hokage-sama la dirección…_

_-¡LO HACES, Y ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!_

_-¿eh?_

_-… -con un gesto enfurruñado, Kushina se cruzó de brazos- Minato-kun es un hombre demasiado justo, si se entera de lo que pretendo, lo denegará y a la porra el intento de unir a Naru con Saku. Averigua su dirección, sin que Minato se entere. _

_-… -Iruka tragó saliva duramente. _

_¡Por los Kages que habían caído! ¡¿En qué lío estaba metido?!_

-

Y aunque con problemas, había logrado entrar a hurtadillas en el despacho del Hokage y buscar la dirección del autor de ambos cuadros.

-contigo, Naruto maduraría, aunque aquí entre nosotras, es mejor que siga siendo un cabeza de chorlito. –continuaba Kushina con su monólogo sobre lo bien que le parecía la relación entre Sakura y su hijo.

-yo… -intentaba hablar Sakura, aunque en vano.

-sé que puedo confiar para que pongas derecho a mi hijo. Y ahora atenta, porque no soy de decir estas cursilerías, pero sé que le amarás con todo tu corazón.

Escuchar esas palabras, hizo que Sakura se contrajera y bajara la cabeza con aire culpable.

Ella no le amaba, ni nunca lo amaría como Hinata había demostrado.

A su memoria, le vino el recuerdo de aquella gran pelea donde toda Konoha estuvo implicada. Minato, el padre de Naruto junto a su mujer habían estado fuera por una reunión de Kages. Sus enemigos más poderosos habían aprovechado para invadir la villa. Naruto fue el primero en defender su patria. Había rehusado la ayuda de Sasuke y de Kakashi, para enfrentarse a aquellos enemigos en solitario, quedando ellos y hasta ella de espectadores, sin hacer nada, aún cuando había estado contra las cuerdas.

Solo Hinata había aparecido en medio, dispuesta a combatir contra aquel enemigo, aunque no tuviera posibilidades, pero lo había hecho, se había arriesgado para salvar a Naruto, la persona que tanto amaba.

¿Y ella?

¿Qué había hecho?

…

…

Mirar y no hacer nada para salvarle.

-Kushina…

-no sabes las ganas que tengo de verte junto al cabeza de chorlito de Naruto.

Sakura cerró fuertemente los ojos. No podía permitir que la madre de Naruto se hiciera ilusiones sobre algo que no ocurriría.

-¡¡QUIERES CALLAR Y ESCUCHARME!!

La sorpresa inundó en los dos adultos, aunque más en Iruka que jamás se hubiera imaginado a su alumna capaz de faltar de esa manera, el respeto a una personalidad tan importante como lo era Uzumaki Kushina.

-para empezar, entre Naruto y yo no habrá nada, porque tengo novio. –le dijo como primer justificante, aunque sabía que para Kushina no era válido, por eso prosiguió- yo considero a Naruto una persona importante para mí, pero nunca será como tú te imaginas. Yo no lo amo, ni lo amaré. –palabras con medias verdades.

Naruto era una persona tan insólita, que el tenerle de amigo, la alegraba. Desde hacía tiempo, su corazón no había juzgado solo al Uchiha. Cuando Naruto estaba ahí para animarla, cuando la sorprendía con sus ingenuidades, ella caía a un hechizo del cual no podía salir.

Lo reconocía.

Cuando había decidido darse por vencida respecto a Sasuke, había querido darle la oportunidad a Naruto. Corresponder a ese gesto tan sincero y paciente que desde niños le había brindado.

Pero…

Recordaba a Hinata…

En aquella confesión de amor, antes de caer ante aquel enemigo…

Recordaba cómo por él había estado en las puertas de la muerte…

Y entonces lo tuvo claro.

Naruto se merecía a alguien que lo amara de verdad, no a alguien que había pasado de él, y que por haberse cansado del amor platónico, cambiaba de chaqueta porque necesitaba a alguien, fuera quién fuese.

Sai pagaba los platos rotos y lo terrible, es que solo lo usaba para su rehabilitación. ¿Qué haría después? ¿Dejarle porque ya no lo necesitaba?

Eso era cruel. Se estaba convirtiendo en alguien cruel.

-¡CADA VEZ ME GUSTAS MÁS, SAKURA-CHAN!

En su depresión mental, Sakura no se imaginaba que Kushina reaccionara con un nuevo abrazo de oso, frotando su mejilla con la suya y esa alegría que ahuyentaba todo lo negativo que sentía.

-me gustan las chicas sinceras y con carácter. No consigues nada siendo tímida, o una remilgada de esas, que no son capaces de echarle huevos cuando hace falta.

Sakura tuvo un tic en el ojo.

Prácticamente le estaba diciendo que no le gustaban las chicas como Hinata.

-se van de repipis y niñas buenas, pero en el fondo son unas falsas. –decía con tanto rencor, que Sakura veía cada vez más lejano que aceptara a Hinata para el tonto de chorlito de su hijo- es un hecho probado, porque le pasó a Minato-kun. Ya sabes que él es todo un hombre con un cuerpazo de infarto, y de joven… uff… ni te cuento. –abanicándose con la mano, como si de repente tuviera calores- todas las mujeres de Konoha estaban colgadas por ese pedazo de pan tan irresistible. –emocionándose como si se tratara de una joven adolescente ante el típico chico guapo de turno- hasta algunas de otras villas no se resistían a la hombría de Minato. De hecho… -su carácter volvió a cambiar al rencoroso- una repipi de Suna estaba tan enamorada de él, que le pidió ser su novia y él, inocente como era, aceptó sin saber sus verdaderos objetivos. La muy cabrita de Karura, solo salió con él, para darle celos al Kazekage, para después romperle el corazón al pobre Minato.

¡Eh! ¡Un momento!

¿Le estaba diciendo que el padre de Naruto había sido novio de la madre de Gaara?

-menos mal que llegué yo y le devolví el color y la alegría. La verdad, es que todavía no logro a entender a esa mujer. Dejar a un partido tan bueno como lo es Minato-kun para irse con un amargado. Debería aprender de Hyuuga Ariasu que abandonó a su marido, otro amargado.

-¡POR EL JUUBI DE RIKOUDO-SENNIN, KUSHINA-SAMA! –Iruka que hasta el momento, había permanecido en silencio, no pudo contenerse y alterarse por lo que su señora había dicho- ¡Ariasu-sama no abandonó a Hiashi-sama!

-bueno… murió… -rectificando de manera tan natural, como lo era el pestañear- es lo mismo. El caso es que la pobre ya no está con su marido, porque era un amargado. Lo mismo acabó por hacer Karura con el amargado del antiguo Kazekage. Esas mujeres fueron inteligentes al abandonar a esos hombres tan aburridos. No como las estúpidas esas que aún les aguantan como perritas falderas.

-… -sin palabras, Sakura estaba sin palabras.

-¡POR JASHIN SANTO, KUSHINA-SAMA! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE FALTARLE EL RESPECTO ASÍ A LOS MUERTOS?!

-tú calla Iruka, que aquí nadie te ha dado velo en este entierro. –le ordenó la mujer- por cierto, ¿qué pasa con esos fideos, que aún no llegaron?

-ah…

-haz algo de provecho, y ve y que nos lo traigan de inmediato. Así me quedo un rato asolas con Sakura-chan para hablar de mujer a mujer.

Sakura miró a la pelirroja con algo de miedo. Su sonrisilla pícara, era el presagio de que aún sufriría más quebraderos de cabeza, como cuando estaba con Naruto.

Apurada, se levantó del asiento.

-lo siento mucho Kushina, pero tengo que ir al trabajo. Hoy me toca de noche y me gustaría descansar antes. –si seguía ahí un minuto más, la volverían loca.

-¡ohh! –la respuesta de Kushina fue la tristeza y la depresión- ¿pasado mañana, volverás?

¿Pasado mañana?

¿De qué le sonaban esas palabras?

¿Qué tenía pasado mañana, para que fueran geniales, míticas palabras?

-¿vendrás, verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? –le suplicaba con esos ojitos de cordero degollado, a los cuales no puedes decir que no.

-está bien. –aceptando.

-¡yupi! ¡Genial! ¡Dattebayo! –y ahí, verla saltando y gritando como una loca estaba de nuevo la personificación de Naruto- Iruka, acompaña a tu futura señora a la puerta.

¡DIOS!

Y volvía con esa confianza de que acabaría siendo mujer de Naruto.

Sakura optó por no responder, era lo más inteligente por lo vivido en esa tarde con ella.

-

Cuando Kushina se quedó sola, Naruto apareció tras ella airante.

-la has asustado, Kushina.

-¿qué dices, bobalicón? –sentándose en el sofá- Hay que ser claro desde el principio. ¿Es que en aquella sosa academia, no te enseñaron que primero hay que hundir las defensas, antes de pasar al ataque?

-… -la expresión divertida de Naruto, le dejó en claro que no entendía lo que quería decir.

-lo que quiero decir, es que no hay que comer los fideos sin agua. Debes echar agua y hervirla, antes de echar los fideos para conseguir su sabor.

-ah, ya entiendo. –y aunque el ejemplo sonase raro, para el hijo le resultaba lógico y con sentido.

-eso es, Naruto. Primero hay que liberar de su mente a ese Teme feo amargado que tuvo como amor platónico, a Uchiha Sasuke. –con un tono de niña traviesa que fue contagiado por su hijo.

Sasuke era siempre la razón por la cual su Sakura pasaba de él. Y por experiencia, Naruto sabía que los amores platónicos, no se olvidaban de un día para otro, se necesitaba tiempo, mucho tiempo para poder olvidar.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Al día siguiente…_

Una rubia no dejaba de partirse de risa tras haber escuchado lo que su mejor amiga le había contado sobre la tarde tan movidita que había tenido el día anterior.

-¡deja de reírte Ino-cerda! –murmuró Sakura rabiosa.

-es que es buenísimo… muy bueno… -llorando de risa- ella sí te insinuaba descaradamente para que te quedaras con Naruto. No me extrañaría ver en los periódicos de Konoha tu enlace.

Sakura se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

Kushina era muy capaz de hacerlo.

-por cierto, se ve que has tenido un turno muuuy laaargo. –burlona, Ino indicó las ojeras tan notorias que adornaban bajo los ojos de la Haruno.

-¡ni me lo recuerdes! –espetó malhumorada- Tsunade-sama me asignó la sección de urgencias. Me dejó sola y por si fuera poco, tuve enfermos cada cinco minutos.

Ino volvió a reírse estrepitosamente.

-¡que no tiene gracia, Ino-cerda!

-disculpa, pero es que da la impresión de que Tsunade-sama se cebó contigo.

Y a ella también se lo parecía, pero se negaba a creerlo debido a cómo era su maestra.

Claro que su ideal cambió esa mañana cuando le fue a protestar.

-

_-yo no tengo la culpa si me has decepcionado al emparejarte con el servidor de la persona que más aborrezco. _

-

Y todo porque era novia de Sai.

¿Tan malo era eso?

…

…

…

Parece ser que sí.

-¡pues que estén felices que no he tenido noticias suyas en más de una semana! –espetó airada.

-¿se puede saber de qué hablas?

-¡no es asunto tuyo! ¡Me voy a casa!

Al abrir la puerta, tropezó frente a frente con una figura más alta que ella, que la hizo caer.

-¡Sakura! –Ino salió detrás del mostrador para ayudar a su amiga.

-disculpa, ¿te has hecho daño?

Esa voz tan conocida, hizo que las dos chicas alzaran la cabeza.

-¡El nariz chata! –exclamó Ino.

Shishui solo resopló por el mote que la rubia le había apodado, de manera permanente parece ser. Ignorándola, se dirigió hacia la joven, motivo de su visita.

-he venido a buscarte, Sakura.

¡Mierda!

¡Hoy era el día en qué había quedado con Mikoto!

¡Y no tenía ninguna gana!

Antes de que pudiera darle una excusa, Shishui ya la esperaba fuera de la floristería Yamanaka.

¡Maldición!

-encárgate de hacer un hueco en tu apretada agenda para contarme la segunda aventura con los Uchihas. –se despedía Ino con la manera, divertida por la situación.

¡Maldita Ino!

Perjuró Sakura.

Con pasos pesados y cada vez con menos ganas, Sakura siguió a Shishui y volver ver a Mikoto. Al menos con ella no le resultaría tan cansado como haber estado con Kushina.

-

Si se decía que los Uchihas eran seres, en los cuales en sus rostros estaba pintada la amargura, es que no habían visto a Obito con sus tres compañeros Uchihas que lucían desorbitados, ante lo que la mujer del líder les había ordenado.

-¿ha quedado claro?

Claro… había quedado… pero… ¿hablaba en serio?

Únanimente compartían ese pensamiento, así como desviar sus ojos oscuros al primogénito de Fugaku quién su mutismo hablaba de lo muy en serio que iba esa petición.

-Mikoto-sama, ¿de verdad quiere…? -Inabi fue el primero en preguntar. Cuando su líder le había comunicado que tenían el libre, pero que tendrían que ayudar a su mujer, no se esperaba que fuera eso.

-recuerda que tiene que ver con la felicidad de mi hijo. Y hay que librarse de los cabos innecesarios.

-… -los cuatro Uchihas se miraron entre sí, asimilando la petición. Si giraba en torno del joven Sasuke, ahí era otro cantar. Sin más vacilaciones, asintieron y de un salto abandonaron el lugar, dispuestos a cumplir la misión de su señora.

-madre, ¿no sería mejor que fueras tú la que…?

-poco a poco Itachi. Ya te lo he dicho, no hay que meter presión.

-…

-un corazón es voluble cuando pierdes la esperanza. Haces las cosas sin pensar, hasta que acabas por tener la creencia que lo que has hecho en años anteriores fue un error. Y yo no voy a permitir eso. –recordando cómo esa misma mañana el rostro tan molesto en su pequeño, permanecía sin cambiar un ápice- no voy a permitir que Sakura se quede con otro que no sea Sasuke. –dictaminó con toda decisión.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Mis más humildes disculpas, pero parece que la mala suerte siempre está de mi parte. ¬¬

Como algunos de mis contactos sabrán, me entró un virus en la portátil y durante tres días no tuve portátil ni nada, por lo que no podía escribir. Gracias a mi hermano que me prestó la suya, pude continuar escribiendo. Lo malo es que estoy teniendo la mala costumbre de despistarme al ver los animes en horas de escribir jajaja…

En relación al fic, en esta ocasión Kushina me salió muy occ, debido a los sucesos que tenía en mente. Por no mencionar el cap, que quedó raro. Nada que ver con el clan Uchiha que como algunos saben, estoy más familiarizada al tratar con ellos (con Unmei, me refiero).

Otra cosa en relación al fic, es que debido a lo que escribo, lo que me emociono y demás, vuelvo alargar el fic a cinco capítulos, y esta vez de verdad que no lo alargaré más. XD

Bueno, y aclaraciones del fic: el nombre de Ariasu, me lo prestó mi buena amiga Ydena que lo usa en su fic "Los ojos del sharingan"

En cuanto a los nombres de los Uchihas, supongo que todo el mundo sabrá quién es Obito, jejeje, y sí está vivo, jejeje. Los otros tres, Inabi, Tekka y Yashiro, son los Uchihas que habían acusado a Itachi en el Sasuke Gaiden de la primera temporada. Y Karura, como está escrito, es el nombre de la madre de Gaara. Romance pasado entre ella y Minato. Esto sí es una pareja crack.

No me queda nada más por comentar, solo que en el siguiente, Kushina y Mikoto se verán cara a cara. Jijiji. Y que no prometo que esté para la semana que viene, porque no quiero tentar a la suerte y que le pase algo a mis niños (portátiles)

Muchas gracias a la gente que se ha tomado la molestia en dejarme review, espero que este cap os haya gustado y sigáis fieles con este fic y me dejéis un review sobre lo qué os parece.

'Atori'


	4. Episodio 4

**SUMARY: **Todos saben que Sasuke y Naruto son rivales, pero también Mikoto y Kushina cuando se trata de la chica perfecta para sus respectivos hijos.

**Parejas principales: **Sai x Sakura; Sasuke x Sakura; Naruto x Sakura

**Parejas secundarias: **Fugaku x Mikoto; Minato x Kushina; Asuma x Kurenai; Hinata x Naruto

**Aclaraciones: **En el fic, Itachi no se convirtió en criminal, y el clan sigue vive y coleando; tanto Minato como Kushina siguen vivos y Minato sigue siendo Kage de Konoha.

**Género: **En este capítulo, _Comedia_,_ Drama & Romance_

**La idea surgió de: **En mi búsqueda de saber si el seiyuu de Mikoto en Shippuden era el mismo que en la primera temporada, descubrí que los seiyuus de Mikoto y Kushina comparten el mismo nombre. Pensando en eso, pensé en versus y después por arte de magia surgió la idea.

**Publicación: **Irregular

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_**ELLA ES MI NUERA**_

_by: Atori_

* * *

_Episodio 4_

La montaña de documentos que tenía que firmar, no presionaba al líder de los Uchihas, como siempre ocurría cuando le daban todo aquel papeleo.

Uchiha Fugaku los firmaba, sin apenas echarles un vistazo, ya que se sentía enormemente preocupado por su pequeño Sasuke, el hijo y hermanito consentido por la familia. Y claro, siendo Uchiha Fugaku, no solo el líder del clan, sino también el cabeza de familia, era el único que desconocía los problemas que su niño tenía. Mikoto, lo sabía a la perfección y lideraba a casi todos los Uchihas con intenciones de que le ayudaran en sus propósitos. Propósitos que desconocía para más rabia. Itachi, parecía ser la mano derecha de su madre, donde para variar, no le contaba ni lo que Sasuke tenía, ni lo que su madre planeaba. Y para rematar el asunto, como su mujer contaba con la ayuda de la mayoría de los Uchihas, ellos conocían lo que le pasaba a su segundo hijo. Mientras que él, el líder y el padre, no sabía nada de nada.

¡NADA DE NADA!

¿Cómo podía ser?

¿En qué mundo vivía para que no le contaran un problema que tenía que saber por derecho?

Sasuke era su hijo, el consentido. Era un Uchiha.

¿Por qué nadie se acercaba a su oficina para darle el comunicado de lo qué pretendían con exactitud?

¿Cuántos años llevaban trabajando juntos, para no saber cómo era?

Él nunca preguntaba los detalles. Los detalles eran comunicados por sus propios subordinados.

¡Maldita sea!

Si hasta se había rebajado en preguntárselo a Mikoto, y ella con su sonrisa inocente, no le había dado una respuesta clara y concisa. Solo que podía encargarse ella.

Y martirizándose, había estado pensando en asuntos donde solo su mujer podría encargarse y lo único que había llegado a concluir es que Sasuke… quisiera cambiarse de sexo.

Dejó de firmar las actas teniendo en su mente la imagen de su pequeño, de su niño, en mujer.

-…

Eso explicaría por qué necesitaba a Itachi. Él conocía tantas técnicas prohibidas que podría desarrollar el cambio. También explicaría la presencia de su sobrino _nariz chata_. Copiando los gestos de su mujer, los aplicaría en Sasuke para que el cambio fuese más completo.

Entonces, ¿para qué necesitaba al resto de los Uchihas?

Eso es lo que no había podido enlazar.

-…

Agrandó los ojos ante una posible idea.

-¡No puede ser! –murmurando para sí mismo.

¿Su mujer no planearía hacer lo que se estaba imaginando?

Su niño, su pequeño hombrecito… mancillado por todos sus subordinados.

Los ojos de Fugaku se pusieron rojos del Sharingan con solo imaginarse a su pequeño violado por su propio clan.

-¡Eso nunca!

Al cabo de unos segundos, y cómo había sucedido cuando se le había ocurrido aquella teoría, Fugaku la desechó de inmediato.

¿Sasuke queriendo un cambio de sexo con lo orgulloso que era de ser hombre?

¿Mikoto e Itachi permitiendo semejante ultrajo sobre el niño que tanto adoraban?

¡Por favor!

¡Eso era completamente imposible!

¿Cómo pudo habérsele ocurrido semejante ridiculez cuando su hijo pequeño era todo un macho machote y orgulloso de su hombría?

Sus ojos volvieron a ser negros como la noche, sintiéndose más tranquilo, aunque no lo suficiente.

Definitivamente el desconocer lo que Sasuke tenía le empezaba afectar a su mente.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y con voz pesada, Fugaku dio la orden de que pasara.

-Uchiha-sama, –le habló una de sus tantas secretarias, miembro Uchiha- Hokage-sama le ha mandado este informe para que lo revise y dé su consentimiento.

El Hokage… murmuró para sí mismo el Uchiha, a medida que tomaba el informe.

¡Como el Hokage supiera lo que le pasaba a su hijo, entonces es que se clavaba el kunai en el corazón!

-…

¡No! ¡Eso sí que no podría soportarlo!

Era el padre, cabeza de familia y líder de los Uchihas.

Era hora de ponerse firme con Mikoto y no dejarla salir de la habitación hasta que le confesara qué diantres tenía su hijo.

Pusiera como se pusiera qué ese día sabría lo que tenía su hijo, aunque tuviera que sacárselo por la fuerza.

Por nada en el mundo iba a seguir siendo el único ignorante del clan. De lo contrario, se volvería loco con la sarta de teorías absurdas que se le venían a la cabeza.

.

Sakura bostezó disimuladamente.

Estaba convencida que se caería dormida si seguía en aquella sala de la residencia _vacacional_ de los Uchihas dónde Shisui la había llevado, para dejarla posteriormente sola. Pero es que estaba muerta de sueño. Había tenido un turno tan largo y pesado donde no había tenido la oportunidad de descansar.

-"_¡Shannaro! ¡En vez de hacerme esperar podría estar durmiendo! ¡Qué vuelvo a entrar a trabajar y dentro de unas horas!_" –pensaba con desesperación y ganas de dar un puñetazo a cualquiera.

Y cuando creyó que se habían olvidado de ella, Shisui había regresado con la madre de Sasuke, su hermano y…

Sakura parpadeó varias veces al encontrarse a uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez y… ¡DECENAS Y DECENAS DE UCHIHAS QUE LA MIRABAN MUY FIJAMENTE!

Con la boca abierta, sin poder articular palabra, solo podía hacer un análisis visual y comprobar cómo todos aquellos Uchihas eran tan parecidos entre sí, que podrían pasar por hermanos. Sin embargo, había algo en ellos que le llamaba la atención, por alguna extraña razón, aquellos Uchihas no tenían el mismo atractivo que poseían Sasuke, su hermano y su madre. Al contrario, todos, desde Shisui hasta el último, eran extremadamente feos y con caras amargadas.

Escuchó una pequeña y disimulada risa por parte de Itachi, como si se estuviera riendo de algún chiste, mientras que las caras del resto de los Uchihas parecían haberse molestado por alguna razón.

Sakura se puso rígida.

¡¿Acaso aquellos Uchihas le habrían leído la mente?

…

…

…

¡Claro que no!

¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta y no recordar que ella para los demás era como un libro abierto?

-buenos días, Sakura. –la saludó cariñosamente Mikoto de manera natural, ignorando lo sucedido.

-¡Buenos días! –devolviéndole el saludo en una reverencia completamente nerviosa.

-siéntate, por favor. –haciendo ella lo mismo, con aquellas decenas de Uchiha detrás suya, donde Itachi y Shisui ocupaban el primer lugar al lado de la matriarca Uchiha- ¿cómo has estado?

-ah, bien, gracias. –sentándose con la mirada gacha. Por nada en el mundo iba a alzar sus ojos verdes hacia aquellos Uchihas y mostrar alguna expresión donde volvería a insultar a los parientes de Sasuke.

-¿y con tu novio?

Sakura parpadeó varias veces confusa. Sin poder evitarlo, levantó la cabeza para mirar a la sonriente y tranquila Mikoto.

¿Por qué ella le preguntaba por Sai?

-¿va mal? –volvió a preguntar.

-no, no. Nos va muy bien. –se apresuró a contestar, aunque de manera poco convincente.

¿Cómo iba a irle bien con su novio cuando hacía más de una semana que no lo veía?

Y lo más importante, ¿por qué ella mostraba interés?

-¿y en el trabajo? ¿Qué tal te va?

-pues bien, también.

Ahí no mentía, pero no entendía a qué venían esas cuestiones sobre su vida personal.

-imagino que trabajar en un hospital compaginándolo con tus funciones como ninja debe ser muy ajetreado. Eso te hace una muchacha realmente admirable. –Sakura se sentía entre emocionada y sonrojada de que alguien le hiciera semejante halago- serías una nuera perfecta.

Y sus últimas palabras la rompieron de su ego para mirar a la complacida Mikoto.

-¿cómo? –repitió.

Tenía que haber entendido mal.

-oh disculpa, es que tengo entendido que estás enamorada de mi hijo pequeño.

Itachi suspiró con pesadez.

Su madre había atacado directa al arrojar la bomba. Y eso que tenía más munición guardada.

-yo… yo…

-¿acaso no es verdad?

Itachi observó como la joven miraba entre nerviosa y sonrojada a su madre y al resto de los Uchihas, sintiéndose en un gran aprieto, quiénes estaban como testigos de su confesión y que tras ella, siguiendo el plan de su madre, acribillarían a la pobre Sakura con preguntas comprometedoras.

-¿no es cierto? –seguía insistiendo la mujer en que le diera una respuesta concisa.

-pues… pues… ss… sí… pero…

-entonces, ¿cómo es que sales con Sai? –fue Obito el primero en comenzar con el interrogatorio.

-bueno…

-Sasuke-san es mejor partido que ese joven. –continuaba otro Uchiha.

-sí… pero…

-¿no irás a decirnos que ese chaval es mucho mejor que Sasuke-san?

-no… pero…

-además que si sigues enamorada de Sasuke-san, no deberías estar con un joven de bajo rango cuando Sasuke-san es mejor que él.

-ya… pero…

-porque si estás enamorada de Sasuke-san, no puedes estarlo de ese chaval.

-yo…

-así que, ¿por qué sales con él?

-es que yo…

Realmente Itachi se compadecía de la pobre Sakura. Pero por su hermanito no iba a detener el interrogatorio de su clan, especialmente cuando no hacían más que alimentar el ego masculino de su hermano. Además, de detenerlo, temía lo que su madre pudiera hacer.

-no tiene sentido, si estás enamorada de Sasuke-san.

-¡PERO NO ME HACE CASO! –acabó explotando la Haruno perdiendo la compostura. Le daba igual que ante ella estuviera decenas de Uchihas capaces de derrotarla sin moverse del sitio, pero estaba harta de que no la dejaran explicar por qué había dejado de amar a su querido prodigio.

Sasuke nunca le había hecho caso, que había llegado a su límite.

A pesar de que ciertamente seguía enamorada de él, tenía que resignarse. No podía seguir sufriendo por un amor imposible. Tenía que madurar, ¿no?

El silencio reinó durante varios segundos, hasta que…

-¿cómo no va hacer caso a una chica tan encantadora como tú? –preguntó Obito desconcertado.

La depresión de Sakura se hundió de manera brusca. Volvió a levantar la cabeza confusa y colorada encontrándose con lo insólito, aquellos Uchihas sonriéndole, como si estuvieran afirmando las palabras de Obito.

-yo… -y era eso precisamente lo que le impedía darles una respuesta coherente. No todos los días la halagaban, sobre todo cuando venía en boca de decenas de Uchihas de rostros amargados.

-ya es suficiente. –pidió Mikoto y su palabra fue ley, ya que todos la obedecieron sin rechistar- Sakura, discúlpame por meterte en semejante enredo cuando eres feliz siendo novia de ese chico.

Itachi tuvo que luchar por mantener su rostro impermutable, ante la falsedad en esas disculpas.

¡Si su madre lo había hecho con toda la intención para confundirla!

Puede que no tuviera el Sharingan, pero sabía cómo aturdir a una persona de manera natural.

-ah… -Sakura pareció acordarse de Sai en el mismo instante en que Mikoto lo mencionó- sí, es verdad…

-realmente es una pena que estés con ese muchacho. Sería una bendición tenerte en nuestra familia.

Y como si estuvieran programados, todos los Uchihas asintieron varias veces con la cabeza, encantados con ello.

-y algo me dice que estás equivocada sobre Sasuke.

¿Quería decir eso que Sasuke-kun…?

Teniendo un brillo esperanzado en sus ojos viéndola directamente. Sin embargo esa esperanza no duró mucho, ya que en su reflejo pudo ver las muchas veces en que Sasuke la miraba con odio o la despreciaba de manera fría y concisa.

-disculpe, -levantándose de repente apurada, extrañando a todos- entro a trabajar dentro de varias horas y me gustaría descansar antes. –haciendo una reverencia de despedida.

-espero verte pasado mañana, cariño. –le dijo Mikoto.

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza, sin pensar en nada, a medida que se marchaba apurada.

-¡Rayos! –chasqueó Shisui la lengua- ya casi la teníamos.

-parece que Sasuke debió de haberle roto el corazón en infinidad de ocasiones. –comentó Itachi acercándose a su progenitora.

-es muy posible. –asintió, levantándose- y cómo Sasuke se ha acostumbrado a que le ame ciegamente, ahora es cuando se da cuenta de su error.

-especialmente cuando lo ha sustituido por el chico de la raíz.

-el chico de la raíz pronto dejará de ser una molestia. –habló Mikoto con una sonrisa misteriosa, mirando a su sobrino Shisui- de ti depende que así sea.

-no te preocupes, tía Mikoto. Gracias a mi técnica, todo está saliendo como deseas.

.

A pesar de que se encontraba en un lugar donde tendría que imperar la tranquilidad y sobre todo el silencio, Ino no podía evitar troncharse de la risa por la historia que su mejor amiga había sufrido con los Uchihas. De seguro que de haber estado con ella, no podría haber contenido la risa como en esos momentos.

-¡DEJA DE REÍRTE, INO-CERDA!

Sin embargo, para la perjudicada aquello no era para tomárselo a broma, ni mucho menos, especialmente cuando, sin querer, había expresado lo feos que eran aquellos Uchihas. Solo recordarlo, le produjo nuevamente una vergüenza increíble.

-es que… es que… -tratando de contener la risa, pero era completamente imposible.

Sakura se sentía completamente furiosa, sino fuera porque estaban en el hospital y de turno, de buena gana le daba un puñetazo para borrarle aquella risa suya.

-¡Yoh! Buenas tardes. –y por si no tuviera suficiente en aquel tedioso y largo turno de la tarde, su maestro aparecía en la fiesta.

-hola Kakashi-sensei. –saludó la Haruno malhumorada, viendo como Ino seguía riéndose divertida de su situación.

-¿me he perdido algo gracioso? –preguntó el jounin con su sonrisa oculta tras su máscara, tras ver el estado de la rubia.

-¡y tanto, Kakashi-sensei! –afirmó Ino- verás, resulta que Sakura…

-¡INO! –gritó Sakura con la cara hecha una fiera, donde la rubia no tardó en ocultarse tras Kakashi, quién como ella, tenía una cara de temor absoluta.

-ya, ya, Sakura… -pedía Kakashi para tranquilizarla- tampoco es que me interese el asunto. –carraspeando para recuperar la compostura- verás Sakura, pasado mañana por la mañana, habrá un entrenamiento especial para todo el equipo siete.

¡Pasado mañana!

¡Joder!

Pasado mañana, decía la señora Uchiha.

Pasado mañana, decía la señora Uzumaki.

Y ahora, pasado mañana, decía su maestro.

¿Qué cuernos tenían con _pasado mañana_ para estar como frase predilecta en la mayoría de la gente que la rodeaba?

¡Un momento!

Su enfado se disipó y extrañada se giró a ver a su sensei.

-¿ha dicho TODO el equipo siete? ¿Eso incluye que también estarán Yamato-taichou y Sai?

-así es. –contestó Hatake con una sonrisa feliz.

-pero, creía que Sai se encontraba de misión.

-regresó antes de ayer en la noche.

-antes de ayer… -murmuró Sakura con tristeza.

Ino la miró con compasión. Aunque Sai, desde su punto de vista y el de la mayoría, fuese un personaje bastante rarito, lo normal era hacerle una visita a la novia o como mínimo, notificarle su vuelta mediante un intermediario, como por ejemplo ella misma.

-¿ocurre algo? –preguntó Kakashi, desconocedor del noviazgo que mantenía su alumna con el chico de la raíz.

-nada, nada, Kakashi-sensei. Será mejor que se vaya. Y tú también, Ino-cerda. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Alejándose del campo visual de ambos, donde Kakashi quedó más preocupado, por no hablar de Ino. Puede que la kunoichi se riera de lo que le sucedía, pero jamás se reiría cuando Sakura lo pasaba realmente mal. Eso la llevó a darse cuenta de algo. Sakura había aceptado a Sai, después de decidir olvidarse de Sasuke. En otras palabras, su mejor amiga se había aprovechado de la declaración de Sai, con la intención de poder olvidar con más facilidad de aquel amor que la había tenido cautiva durante más de diez años. Algo bastante ruin, debía reconocer, porque Sakura había aceptado a Sai, sin sentir absolutamente nada por él. Sin embargo, la pena que ahora se reflejaba en su rostro, parecía indicar lo contrario.

¿Sería posible que Sakura se estuviera enamorando de Sai?

Dicen que con el paso del tiempo, las cosas cambian, pero ¿de verdad Sakura había olvidado definitivamente el amor que sentía por Sasuke?

.

Cuando Sakura estuvo sola, sin absolutamente nadie en aquel largo pasillo del hospital, se apoyó en la pared más cercana. Su semblante decaído se asemejaba a aquel que mostraba cuando Sasuke, desde los doce años, no hacía más que repetirle a la cara su desprecio.

Y ahora le daba toda la razón. Era un ser completamente despreciable.

Había aceptado a Sai, solo porque había sido el primero en declararse. Lo estaba usando como terapia para olvidarse de Sasuke. Ya no podía más con un amor imposible. Y había pensado que salir con otro, era lo mejor, aunque eso fuese ruin. Era por eso, que no había aceptado a Naruto. A Naruto lo apreciaba demasiado para utilizarlo de esa manera. Además, eso rompería el corazón no solo del rubio, sino de la propia Hinata.

Pero aún así, había tenido la ligera esperanza de que con el tiempo, podría corresponder los sentimientos de Sai. Pero era inútil. Nunca, en todos los días que llevaba de noviazgo con él, había sentido nada de aprecio. Sin embargo, enterarse que estaba desde hace más de un día en la villa, era un indicio clarísimo de desinterés hacia ella.

¡Y se lo merecía!

Entonces… ¿por qué le sentaba tan mal?

.

Empezaba a anochecer y Kakashi, tras tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo en notificar a los asistentes sobre el entrenamiento, con libro en mano, se dijo a sí mismo que si quería leer la parte candente en su casa con toda la emoción posible, debía apurarse y avisar al último de la lista sobre el entrenamiento.

Con gran pesar, cerró el libro verde y se lo guardó en la bolsa blanca ninja que tenía atrás y se encaminó hacia el barrio Uchiha.

Tras llegar a la puerta que separaba el barrio del resto, vio como el líder Uchiha llegaba por el camino opuesto con su típica cara amargada y con ligera preocupación, le parecía a Kakashi.

-buenos noches, Fugaku-sama.

El Uchiha fijó sus ojos negros en Hatake. Pareció pensar en algo, luego le miró tan detenidamente como si quisiera matarle y finalmente, meneó la cabeza como si lo que tuviera en su mente fuera una estupidez.

-¿ocurre algo? –preguntó lentamente y nervioso de aquellas expresiones, que más bien eran propias de Naruto o de la familia Uzumaki. Nunca de un Uchiha, y mucho menos de Uchiha Fugaku.

-nada. –respondió secamente, volviendo a ser el mismo, o eso creía a Kakashi- ¿has venido por Sasuke?

-así es.

-…

Fugaku tranquilizó su interior donde clamaba por gritarle si sabía lo que puñetas tenía su pequeñín, porque, de verdad… las teorías absurdas que se le venían a la cabeza lo estaba volviendo más loco, que una charla con Jiraiya sobre aquellos libros tan obscenos que escribía. Es que, solo con ver la media cara del maestro de su hijo, había imaginado que sabía su problema. Eso lo había jodido. Y como remate final, había creído que lo que a su hijo le pasaba es que estaba cansado de la vida como humano y quería convertirse en perro.

-…

Sin comentarios, por favor.

Eso sobrepasaba lo absurdo y lo había desechado al instante.

-¿has venido por lo que tiene? –le preguntó, comenzando a caminar, con la excusa de ocultar su desesperación escrita en su cara inmutable.

-¿lo que tiene? –caminando a su lado, confuso- ¿es que está enfermo?

-…

¡JODIDOS JINCHURIKIS!

No sabía si sentirse feliz de que no lo supiera o fastidiado de no averiguar de una puñetera vez lo que tenía Sasuke.

-no. Es otra cosa. –haciéndose como el que sabía el problema. De ninguna manera iba a dar la imagen frente a los demás, con excepción de su mujer e hijo, de padre y líder del clan que ignoraba lo que su niño tenía.

Tras caminar un poco más, en silencio, ambos hombres llegaron a la mansión Uchiha. Kakashi dejó que el cabeza de familia, abriera la puerta.

-estoy en casa. –anunciando su llegada con voz clara, pero no muy alta.

-¡cariño! ¡Bienvenido! –saliendo a recibirle Mikoto, vestida todavía con el traje jounin, algo que sorprendía a Kakashi- ¡oh! ¡Kakashi-san! Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

-buenas noches, Mikoto-sama. Lo mismo digo. –saludó Kakashi cordialmente.

-¿quieres quedarte a cenar? Mi cuñada Uruchi solo hizo comida para los cuatro, pero puedo preparar algo más en poco tiempo.

Kakashi se sintió intimidado, cuando los ojos rojos de Fugaku se posaron inmediatamente sobre él. Casi parecía indicarle que denegase su invitación.

-no se preocupe, Mikoto-sama. –sonriendo con nerviosismo a la Uchiha- solo voy a comunicarle algo a Sasuke y ya me retiro. Pero, gracias.

-está con su hermano en la sala del fondo. –le indicó Mikoto, haciéndose a un lado para que pasara, donde Hatake tras una reverencia de agradecimiento se dirigió hacia su destino. Una vez que el matrimonio estuvo solo, Mikoto miró feliz a su esposo- enseguida te pongo la cena, cariño.

-no tengo hambre. Estoy muy cansado. –decretó el hombre dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-como quieras. Iré cuando Sasuke termine de cenar.

-… -Sasuke… una buena oportunidad de abordar el tema- … …

¡No! Mejor esperaba a tenerla en la habitación y entrada la noche. Así no tendrían intromisión ni escaparía.

-buenas noches.

A paso calmado se fue dirigiendo hacia su habitación, mientras su estómago comenzó a protestar por la falta de comida.

¡Maldito Kakashi!

Él, casi, rogándole con la mirada que se quedara a cenar, y el maldito desagradecido, tuvo la osadía de negarlo.

¡Maldita sea!

Hacía tiempo que no comía los platos de Mikoto, ya que los de Uruchi eran aceptables, pero no tenían el sabor que Mikoto les daba. Era como comparar algo grasiento con algo natural. Y el imbécil maestro de su hijo, le había jodido la oportunidad.

-…

Se detuvo en seco.

Quizás, a lo mejor, Kakashi había malinterpretado su señal, pensando que no quería que se quedara a cenar.

Seguramente, porque la mirada que le había lanzado no había sido nada amistosa.

Podría ir donde estaba e invitarlo directamente y quizás, con un poco de suerte, se enteraba del problema del pequeño Sasuke.

-…

Pero eso mancharía la imagen que ofrecía ante los demás, con excepción de Mikoto.

¡Joder!

¡A ver si arreglaban de una condenada vez el problema de Sasuke y así Uruchi se marchaba a su casa a engordar más a su hermano!

De lo contrario, tendría que aguantarse y acabar comiendo esos platos que carecían de la dulzura y cuidado de Mikoto. Y lo peor, acabaría como una vaca como Teyaki.

.

Kakashi tras pedir permiso y entrar en la sala donde se encontrarían ambos hermanos, se encontró con una escena que le parecía entre extraña y graciosa. Ahí, apoyado contra la pared, estaba el mayor de los hermanos observando al pequeño que se encontraba en el centro, sonriendo de una manera divertida. Sasuke, por su parte, tenía una expresión de fastidio y comía sin ninguna gana, como si fuera un niño pequeño, cuando ante algo que se niega y quiere otra cosa, acaban por castigarlo y obligarlo a comer lo puesto a la fuerza.

Cuando Sasuke posó sus ojos sobre Kakashi, su enfado se acentuó más.

-¿qué quieres?

-Sasuke, ¿qué te tiene dicho padre sobre el respeto hacia Kakashi-san? –objetó Itachi.

-… -su respuesta fue comer, aunque no lo quisiera. Pero su hermano y con su amenaza de aplicarle el Sharingan, no tenía otra elección.

-no importa, Itachi. Ya estoy acostumbrado. –se dirigió al pequeño- Sasuke pasado mañana por la mañana habrá una concentración de todo el equipo siete.

Para sorpresa de Kakashi, se fijó en cómo aquello le había sorprendido, ya que había dejado comer de golpe.

Extraño, porque lo mismo había sucedido con Naruto cuando se lo había comunicado hace unas escasas horas. Ni hablar de la expresión que le había dado Sakura.

-todo el equipo siete, ¿eh? –habló Itachi con una mano apoyada en su mejilla- eso significa que el chico de la raíz asistirá, ¿no? –con sus ojos divertidos puestos en la espalda de su hermanito, quién ante esas palabras se había tensado.

-así es. –contestó Kakashi más extrañado.

Curiosamente, Naruto había hecho esa misma pregunta, aunque en su caso con furia y hasta con preocupación.

Y Sakura…

¿Era su imaginación o su equipo siete de toda la vida, tenían algo contra Sai?

-… -en silencio seguía Sasuke. No quería verle la cara del gilipollas de la raíz y su sonrisa boba, aunque ahora cargada de orgullo porque tenía a la chica que había dicho amarle con todo su corazón.

El silencio tenso era tan largo, que Kakashi entendió que Sasuke no le iba a darle una respuesta. Casi nunca lo hacía, así que no tenía nada más que hacer en la mansión Uchiha. Y no quería que el líder del clan volviera a mirarle con indicios de cortarle la cabeza.

Se despidió de ambos hermanos y desapareció en una pequeña explosión, como los magos cuando efectuaban su truco de desaparición, con el deseo de llegar pronto a su casa y restablecerse con la lectura candente de su libro favorito.

Una vez solos, Itachi se fijó en como su hermano había dejado caer el cubierto sobre el plato molesto.

Estaba convencido, aún sin mirarle a los ojos directamente, que tendría el Sharingan activado y todo enfocado hacia el chico de la raíz por salir con la chica que le gustaba. Aunque él lo negase y le aclarara que el Sharingan era contra Sakura.

Sin embargo, si le contaba a su madre sobre la concentración, de seguro que no lo dejaría pasar. Como Uchiha e hijo, estaba seguro de que su madre usaría a Shisui nuevamente contra Sai, como lo llevaba haciendo, para controlar su mente y alejarlo de Sakura. Pero esta vez…

.

-que muestre su desinterés y dé claros indicios para que deje a Sakura. –le dijo su madre, mientras lavaba los platos que había usado Sasuke.

Itachi suspiró donde sus sospechas fueron ciertas. Y lo gracioso es que su madre lo decía tan seria, tan decidida, como si se tratara de una misión de peligro de muerte. Y todo eso, realizando una labor doméstica, contrariando más la imagen que tenía sobre ella.

Suspiró… aún así…

-pero madre, eso hará que Sakura se entristezca. –Mikoto dejó con lentitud un plato y se giró a verlo con una mirada más fría y aterradora que cualquier adversario con el que se había enfrentado, paralizando a Itachi. Puede que fuera un prodigio, pero ese prodigio había sido heredado y no solo de su padre- entendido. –aceptando sumiso su plan.

Lo sentía por Sakura, pero no estaba dispuesto a sufrir de nuevo el genio de su madre. Suficiente tuvo cuando tenía cuatro años, que ahora no quería volver a ser traumado.

-encárgate de comunicárselo a tu primo lo más pronto posible. –cambiando radicalmente su rostro, volviendo a ser la dulce Mikoto- buenas noches, cariño.

.

Tras el largo turno, donde había tenido que quedarse dos horas más, Sakura salía del hospital más agotada que nunca. No solo era física, sino también mentalmente. El enterarse de que Sai estaba en Konoha había servido para comerse el coco y martirizarse.

Había pensado en que cuando saliera del turno, se pasaría por su casa, pero eran las doce de la noche, estaba cansada y seguro que estaría durmiendo. No como los típicos viejos que veía alegres en las tabernas, derrochando su dinero en algo que les pasaría factura en un futuro.

Malhumorada, se fue hacia su solitaria casa, con el recordatorio de tener que madrugar para el turno que tenía mañana en la mañana.

Su maestra, y su venganza en aquel horario de: _trabaja hasta reventar_.

Y todo porque salía con el subordinado de Danzo.

-y si no tuviera suficiente, mañana quedé con la madre de Naruto. –se paró en medio camino.

Tenía ganas de gritar. De hacer salir a su inner, quién estaba más desbocada que nunca. De dar un puñetazo contra el suelo. De romperle los dientes a aquel viejo que manoseaba sobre una jovencita que le ofrecía servicios especiales. De convertir en pizza aquel joven tan parecido a Sai que iba feliz con aquella babosa. De estrangular al gato que…

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. La bolsa donde llevaba el uniforme se le escapó de las manos al ver aquel joven, donde no era parecido a Sai, sino que se trataba del mismísimo Sai. Él no parecía advertir su presencia. Estaba más centrado en aquella joven, totalmente desconocida para ella, y que no dejaba de manosearle descaradamente.

Sakura comenzó a temblar.

Las lágrimas produjeron que viera aquella escena borrosa.

Sin fuerzas, sin poder sostenerse, como si le hubieran aplicado un terrible genjutsu, cayó de rodillas sin asimilar lo que había visto.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto sino lo amaba?

.

A pesar de lo tarde que era, en la torre del Hokage, una pequeña lucecita salía procedente de una ventana. La vela que alumbraba la oficina del Hokage estaba a punto de gastarse. Eso lo veía una pelirroja, donde la impaciencia como la que poseía su único hijo, los invadía.

-Kushina, a papá no le va a gustar que estemos en su oficina, dattebayo.

-¡te chivas y te dejo sin ramen por todo un año! –amenazó la mujer.

Esa amenaza, hizo llorar internamente a Naruto. No quería quedarse sin ramen, pero tampoco quería ganarse el enfado de su benévolo y grandioso padre. La culpa la tenía su madre, por convencerle y marchar ambos en la noche, invadiendo la oficina de su padre a la espera de que el plan de la Uzumaki diera resultado. Un plan que a Naruto no le gustaba demasiado.

-neh, Kushina, no está bien lo que hacemos. –argumentó el rubio algo indeciso. No le gustaba el plan, pero tampoco enfadar a la loca de su madre.

-pues intenta usar tu estúpida cabeza como la mía, para que Sakura deje ese imbécil integral. ¿O quieres que siga con ese inepto?

-¡claro que no! ¡Dattebayo! Pero…

-¡pues dame otra idea para que corten! –girándose a verlo colocando los brazos tras su cabeza, dando una imagen nada femenina- piensa, Naruto. –adornando una sonrisa traviesa en su cara- recuerda que mañana con lo que he ideado, tendrás el terreno medio asegurado. Después, cuando tengáis ese entrenamiento, Sakura-chan se sentirá entre confusa y molesta con el inepto…

-y él como no sabe nada, le dirá excusas que a Sakura-chan le parecerán excusas baratas. –completó Naruto, contagiado por la sonrisa y el tono de su madre- se sentirá muy mal y como nadie se preocupará tanto por ella como yo.

-¡EXACTO! –chasqueando los dedos, complacida de que lo pillara a la primera- ahí consolarás a Sakura-chan, le dirás todo lo que sientes y será tuya, ¡Dattebayo!

En medio de ese plan cómplice, una masa de humo apareció ante los presentes. Los dos pares de ojos azules se enfocaron en un Iruka cansado. Madre e hijo no pudieron evitar abalanzarse sobre él, expectantes, donde Iruka se sintió intimidado.

-¿te vio?

-¿no sospechó nada?

-¿cómo reaccionó?

-¿te aseguraste de que te viera bien?

Ante aquella avalancha de preguntas donde Iruka no estaba convencido de quién era el que lo preguntaba, solo pudo contestar con la más absoluta sinceridad para dejarlos complacidos y en paz.

-sí, me vio perfectamente. Sakura creyó que era Sai y que estaba con otra. –aunque hacer dos papeles y con un cambio de forma a la vez, había sido realmente difícil y hasta repugnante, porque se había tenido que tocar a sí mismo de manera escabrosa. Pero eso no era todo, con aquel plan tenía remordimientos. Con su actuación, había generado que Sakura estuviera sufriendo y lo peor, es que no tenía a nadie de su familia para consolarse. Seguramente ahora mismo estaría en su casa, completamente sola, llorando por una infidelidad incierta.

Vio a los dos Uzumakis, que al contrario de él, estaban danzando de alegría y satisfechos, dispuestos a lo que le avecinaba a la Haruno al día siguiente, donde tras veinticuatro horas, acabaría teniendo el corazón completamente roto, dispuesto a Naruto para conseguirla como novia y a Kushina como nuera.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Antes de pedir disculpas por el retraso, aunque ya están dichas (_Qué descarada soy_) quiero aclarar que el capítulo que había publicado antes, aquel sin sentido, había sido como señal de protesta por el plagio sufrido, por lo que el fic NO TERMINÓ CON AQUEL CAPÍTULO. Y otra cosa que quería comentar, es que debido a las ideas, este fic tendrá unos cuantos capítulos más, no sé cuantos, pero dudo que lleguen a los diez, así que pido paciencia.

Y bueno, otro fic dentro de la actualización masiva que planeaba hacer en este día, coincidiendo con mi cumpleaños (_Gracias a aquellos que me feliciten de antemano_) Creo que es la primera vez que actualizo tantos fics de sopetón. Por otro lado, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, donde las dos mamis no se andan con chiquitas. Pasan directamente a la acción y sin que lo sepan sus maridos, aunque quién más lo ignora es el pobre Fugaku, que para teorías, se pasa un poco.

En el siguiente capítulo, Kushina comerá a Sakura la cabeza y veremos la concentración de todo el equipo siete. ¿Qué sucederá? Yo lo sé.

Espero que me regaléis un review. Besos

PD: A aquellos que me dejaron un review en aquel capítulo de protesta, los que están registrados, no podrán dejarlo, por lo que solo podréis hacerlo sin estar registrados.

'Atori'


	5. Episodio 5

**SUMARY: **Todos saben que Sasuke y Naruto son rivales, pero también Mikoto y Kushina cuando se trata de la chica perfecta para sus respectivos hijos.

**Parejas principales: **Sai x Sakura; Sasuke x Sakura; Naruto x Sakura

**Parejas secundarias: **Fugaku x Mikoto; Minato x Kushina; Asuma x Kurenai; Hinata x Naruto

**Aclaraciones: **En el fic, Itachi no se convirtió en criminal, y el clan sigue vive y coleando; tanto Minato como Kushina siguen vivos y Minato sigue siendo Kage de Konoha; Obito tampoco murió, pero por equis razón (a vuestra imaginación), Kakashi tiene su ojo.

**Género: **En este capítulo, _Drama (muchísimo), Romance & Comedia_

**La idea surgió de: **En mi búsqueda de saber si el seiyuu de Mikoto en Shippuden era el mismo que en la primera temporada, descubrí que los seiyuus de Mikoto y Kushina comparten el mismo nombre. Pensando en eso, pensé en versus y después por arte de magia surgió la idea.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_**ELLA ES MI NUERA**_

_by: Atori_

* * *

_Episodio 5_

El silencio de la noche le resultaba tan relajante que solo el maldito clima caluroso lo ponía tenso y molesto, sumándole además, la ansiedad de no saber lo que tenía su pequeño Sasuke.

Esa misma noche, Uchiha Fugaku, no iba a dejar escapar a su mujer. Pusiera como se pusiera, que se lo sonsacaría. Ya estaba harto de evasivas suyas y de que todos los Uchihas lo supieran, con excepción de los ya fallecidos.

-…

En medio de esa noche tan tranquila, a Fugaku se le vino otra de sus absurdas teorías que lo volvían loco.

Si Mikoto necesitaba a Itachi, el Nariz Chata de su sobrino y a todos sus efectivos más poderosos, ¿es que planeaba hacer algún jutsu para resucitar a los legendarios shinobis Madara e Izuna? O quizás, ¿a alguien un poco más eficaz cómo el alocado pero poderoso Hashirama?

Sería el colmo que ellos, shinobis que llevaban décadas, por no decir un siglo, muertos, supieran del tema de su pequeño.

Como fuera cierto, se marchaba a Suna y adiós a los Uchihas y a Konoha que lo tenían completamente marginado.

La puerta fue abierta lentamente donde Mikoto aparecía radiante de felicidad, ajena al enfado sin sentido que Fugaku se había creado. Fue verlo, para inquietarse.

-¿Ocurre algo, cariño?

-Si lo supiera, podría decidirme sobre si ponerme molesto o preocupado –le respondió con una ironía impropia de él. Pero el enfado que tenía encima unidos a la ignorancia de no saber sobre el tema, le habían tocado fondo.

Y por supuesto aquel tono fue inesperado para Mikoto, quién más preocupada, se acercó corriendo hacia él. Fugaku con sus piernas y brazos cruzados sentado en el suelo, parecía ser el vivo retrato de su hijo cuando apareció hace más de una semana con el problema de marras.

-¿Hasta cuando piensas mantenerme en la ignorancia y no decirme que tiene Sasuke que lo saben hasta Obito y los demás?

Mikoto se sintió sorprendida por la actitud inquieta de su marido. Verlo así era tan inusual, que no podía evitar sentir cierta gracia.

Sonriendo dulcemente, le cogió de la mano.

-Perdona, cariño. No pretendía mantenerte aislado del tema.

-Nada de cariño, Mikoto. ¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke? –En serio que no estaba para mimos esa noche. No hasta que le confesara el quid de la cuestión.

Mikoto suspiró y asomando la más bella de sus sonrisas, le contestó.

-Nuestro Sasuke se ha enamorado.

Por fin el problema se había desvelado, pero a Fugaku le sonó lejano y en modo repetitivo.

"_Sasuke se ha enamorado"_

"_Sasuke se ha enamorado"_

Era una cantinela que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Con los ojos agrandados de la impresión y la boca completamente abierta como un estúpido, el hombre trataba de asimilar aquellas palabras que no encajaban en su cabeza.

Sasuke, ¿enamorado?

¿Su niño?

¿Su pequeño?

¿Su bebé?

¿Su predilecto?

¿Por qué?

¿Cuándo?

¿Cómo?

Pero si todavía era una criatura.

Sasuke era muy joven para enamorarse.

Además, ¿qué iba a hacer él sin Sasuke?

Todavía tenía que enseñarle tantas cosas de la vida.

Era tan pequeñito, que ¿cómo podía haberse enamorado?

Enamorarse era cosa de adultos y Sasuke era un cachorro en pañales.

Molesto por lo que su niño tenía, Fugaku giró la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

-¿No te alegras? –inquirió Mikoto curiosa.

-¡Claro que no! Sasuke todavía es un niño.

La respuesta de su marido, sorprendió momentáneamente a Mikoto, que después reaccionó con una carcajada que trataba de reprimir.

-Cariño… -aguantando la risa- Sasuke tiene dieciséis años… Es todo un hombrecito…

-¡Hn! Todavía un niño –sentenciaba.

Conteniendo la risa a duras penas, Mikoto podía entender los sentimientos de su marido hacia Sasuke. Después de todo, al ser el más pequeño del clan, siempre había estado por encima de todo y consentido por todos hasta decir basta. Afortunadamente, Sasuke no había crecido siendo el típico playboy que ligaba con todas las chicas que tuviera a su alcance, ni un rebelde ante ellos, aunque sí ante sus amigos, incluyendo al pobre Kakashi-san. Pero en fin, era y sería siempre el tesoro del clan Uchiha y eso era algo indiscutible.

-Cariño –colocando su otra extremidad encima de la mano arrugada de su marido-, debes aceptar que Sasuke ha crecido y que hemos dejado de ser sus protectores.

-…

-Es hora de que él siga su propio camino con la persona que ama e insufle la sabiduría que nosotros le hemos enseñado.

Fugaku la miró demasiado extrañado como si sus palabras siguieran sin encajar en su mente.

-¿Estás intentando decirme que el problema que Sasuke tiene es que va a ser padre? –por Juubi que no sea eso. Se sentía demasiado joven para ser abuelo. Además, según las leyes, Itachi tendría que ser el primero en tener descendencia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡OH! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! –respondió Mikoto entre risas. Aunque bien pensado, podría disponer de un escenario para que eso sucediera y así consagrar a Sakura a la familia Uchiha. Sonrió misteriosamente. Bendito su marido y su buena idea. Si se lo hubiera consultado antes, entonces ya estarían celebrando la boda de Sasuke con Sakura.

¡Gracias a Madara! Suspiraba Fugaku de alivio, ajeno a las nuevas maquinaciones de su mujer.

Pero si supiera de golpe y porrazo que su bebé iba a ser padre, es que se iría volando al asilo con Danzo y que lo torturara contándole sus interminables batallitas. Al menos Danzo sí le prestaría atención.

Pero espera…

Si el problema de Sasuke es que no iba a ser padre…

-¡¿No me digas que el problema de Sasuke es que está enamorado de un hombre?! –saltando con una nueva y absurda idea.

-¡Por favor, Fugaku! –saltó Mikoto ofendida- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de nuestro Sasu-chan?

-¿Pues cuál es el problema del niño? Que yo recuerde todas las mujeres de la aldea y de las afueras están locas por él –incluidas sus tantas secretarias a su servicio.

-He ahí el problema –le respondió la mujer-. Que hay una que parece que quiere a otro.

Una que parece que quiere a otro. Repitió Fugaku para sí mismo.

¿Y cuál? Porque eso no le ayudaba en nada.

La lista que estaban enamoradas de su hijo (o de los dos, pensaba con orgullo) era infinita.

Pensándolo bien… había una que no mostraba signos de interés y que parecía sentir aprecio por el hijo del Hokage, Hyuuga Hinata.

¡No!

¡Por amor a Mito! ¡¿Qué no fuera de la sosa de Hinata que su niño sentía aprecio?!

-Ahora que ya te lo he dicho, me voy a dormir. He de preparar mi nueva estrategia para que ella olvide a ese inmaduro y se fije en nuestro pequeño.

¿Inmaduro? No había dudas. Él solo conocía un muchacho inmaduro y ese era Uzumaki Naruto. Y a la primogénita de los Hyuuga se le notaba que sentía algo por ese muchacho.

Todo encajaba.

-Mikoto, ¿en serio que tú la apruebas? –precisamente porque su mujer era la encargada en esa materia, le resultaba muy extraño que aceptara a alguien tan sosa y tan tímida en el seno de la familia Uchiha, cuando además su presencia parecía ser siempre invisible, a no ser que el Uzumaki estuviera involucrado.

-¡Pues claro que sí! Tendrías que haber estado, cariño. Cuando habla de nuestro hijo se le ve tan tierna y tan linda. Se nota que en el fondo, lo ama como yo a ti.

Fugaku tosió incómodo por el piropo que su esposa le había lanzado.

-Es tarde. Será mejor que me acueste yo también –dijo dando por finalizada la conversación y metiéndose en el lecho.

Mikoto sonrió divertida viendo como todavía se ponía rojo cuando le demostraba abiertamente su amor y cariño. Era por eso que lo amaba tanto. Fugaku podía ser un ogro amargado para la mayoría, pero con ella y sobre todo en la intimidad, mostraba un lado como de niño inocente, dejándole expuesto el gran amor que sentía por ella.

-Buenas noches, cariño –dándole un beso en la mejilla y se acostó ella también.

.

_Al día siguiente…_

Otro turno de mañana largo y terrible. Por si fuera poco, no había dormido casi nada, por lo que tenía unas ojeras espantosas. Adornándolo a su faz triste y desconsolada, no era de extrañar que los niños hospitalizados no quisieran ser atendidos por ella. Y lo peor, es que como había estado las ocho horas pensando en la escena de Sai con otra, había suministrado el medicamento equivocado a un paciente terminal, donde casi provoca su fallecimiento. Tsunade le había dado una merecida bronca y la había mandado a realizar las tareas sucias que generalmente realizaban las enfermeras, y cómo Tsunade las denominaba, las fáciles de hacer. Pero incluso con esas, había sido resultado ser más patosa que el propio Naruto.

Es que todavía seguía impactada, incrédula.

Sai insinuándose con otra.

Vale que era un chico en la edad del pavo, pero se trataba precisamente de Sai, un chico que había crecido en el seno de la raíz, donde los sentimientos y las trivialidades como el coqueteo y los noviazgos, eran temas desconocidos y prohibidos. Danzo, antes de ser internado en el asilo, se había ocupado personalmente, que los niños ingresados en la raíz, no conocieran esos aspectos tan débiles en el ser humano. Y Sai había ingresado en la raíz, cuando todavía era una criatura. Por eso, no podía creérselo.

Se paró frente a la floristería Yamanaka dudosa en si entrar o no.

Se había pasado toda la noche llorando sin parar, auto castigándose por haber sido una hipócrita, insultándose a sí misma por no ser nada para nadie…

Si Sai pudo haberla traicionado, ¿quién no le aseguraba que otro, incluyendo a Naruto, podría hacerle lo mismo?

¿Qué tenía ella de especial?

Por una vez, había deseado que estuviera su terrible madre para que la animara o le diera una colleja por pensar esas tonterías. Pero ella y su padre estaban de misión por largo tiempo. Y ciertamente, necesitaba a alguien de confianza para que la animara. Ino era la candidata perfecta.

Pero…

Pero… por otra parte…

Pero… por otra parte… no era el lugar adecuado para montarle una escena de lágrimas y ahuyentarle la clientela, y peor aún, ser el centro de comidilla de Konoha.

-¿Sakura?

Tan perdida en sí misma, que Sakura no se percató como Iruka se había acercado hasta ella. Definitivamente, ahora mismo, no valía nada como kunoichi y eso hizo que añadiera otro aspecto a las cosas negativas que tenía de sí misma.

-¿Estás bien? –volvía a preguntar Iruka.

Segundos después se percató de que le había preguntado algo estúpido. Viendo la cara de su antigua alumna, no hacía falta ser un genio, para imaginar que ella no estaba nada bien. Y él sabía el porqué. Y para cargo de conciencia, su antigua alumna estaba así por su culpa. Había sido él, quién disfrazado con la apariencia de Sai, había ofrecido una actuación falsa con la intención de que Sakura lo viera y así que tuviera mala opinión del chico de la raíz. Pero claro, toda aquel montaje había venido de una de las personalidades más importantes e hiperactivas de Konoha, Uzumaki Kushina.

-No, estoy bien –contestó con una voz tan vacía, que produjo compasión en Iruka- Has venido a por mí, por orden de Kushina-sama, ¿verdad? No la hagamos esperar –todo dicho con una calma tan innata y con un ánimo donde todo parecía darle igual, que alimentaba la mala conciencia de Iruka.

¿En qué podría beneficiarle madre e hijo que Sakura estuviera así?

¿Qué no veían las consecuencias de lo que estaban haciendo? Podría entenderlo de Naruto, que su cabeza no salía de las distintas maneras de hacer ramen, pero de Kushina…

.

Kushina pestañeaba varias veces en dirección a la decaída Sakura, luego hacia Iruka. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió asomando su dentadura blanca y perfecta, al tiempo que le hacía la señal de la uve indicando su triunfo.

Naruto que en esta ocasión estaba al lado de su madre, veía a Sakura con remordimientos. Al principio la idea de su madre le había disgustado, pero después, contagiado por la efusividad y las intenciones de Kushina, había olvidado cómo debería sentirse Sakura tras ese golpe. Y verla con sus propios ojos, le producía una sensación de rabia, porque ese ánimo le resultaba demasiado familiar. Era el mismo cuando Sasuke no paraba de despreciarla y de apartarla de su lado, como si su presencia le repugnara.

Por supuesto que en aquellos momentos, Sakura se sentía a punto de desbordarse, puesto que Sasuke lo era todo para ella. Pero, ¿sentirse así también por Sai? No le gustaba nada. Le producían unos celos increíbles que nunca había sentido.

-¿Te pasa algo, Sakura-chan? –preguntó Kushina, haciéndose la desentendida.

-Nada –volviendo a contestar con ese tono vacío que le había dado a Iruka.

-¡Uy! Una no está así por nada, ¡Dattebayo! Y tú eres una chica alegre y fuerte.

-…

-¿Te ha pasado algo con tu novio? –yendo al grano de todo. Tenía que ser directa y hoy sí o sí, unirla a la familia Uzumaki.

-Me está engañando.

Que contestara con la verdad por delante, era algo que no estaba en la cabeza de Kushina, y mucho menos que siguiera usando el mismo tono apagado, como si fuera una muñeca rota que solo funcionaba el motor automático, configurado para decir lo que tenía programado.

-Ah… -Kushina estaba preparada para que le hubiera contestado con evasivas, así le comería la cabeza para decirle que si tenía tantas dudas es que algo no funcionaba en la relación. Pero si la propia aludida confesaba sin tapujos que él le había puesto los cuernos, las palabras que había aprendido para el momento, no servían para nada-. Bueno, Sakura-chan… -y pensar no era su fuerte. Así que saltó con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza-. Por eso no me gustaba ese imbécil para ti… No me daba buenas vibraciones –cosa que era cierta-. Por eso te decía que era mejor estar con el cabeza de chorlito de mi hijo…

-…

-¡Kushina! –le gritó Naruto rojo de vergüenza por el insulto frente a Sakura.

-Venga Naruto, reconoce de una vez que hay serrín en esa cabeza que tienes.

-¡Fue a hablar la más indicada! –repuso el menor indignado.

Iruka, apurado y nervioso, se acercó a la estancia para poner paz.

-Vamos, por favor, Kushina-sama, Naruto.

-¡Al menos yo sé multiplicar, cosa que tú no! –levantándose para estar por encima de su altura e inflada de orgullo, ignorando por completo a Iruka.

-Kushina-sama –volvía a implorar Iruka.

-Sí, multiplicar con una cifra. A tu edad eso es lamentable –fue su respuesta sarcástica.

-Naruto –reprendiéndole suavemente de que le siguiera el juego.

-¡¿Me estás llamando vieja, mocoso en pañales?! –saltando con toda la ira posible.

-¡Vieja, no! ¡Infantil!

-Disculpad –interrumpió Sakura con su voz monótona-, Kushina, Naruto, todavía no he comido y tengo turno de noche –levantándose de su lugar-. A propósito –antes de marcharse-, le ruego que dejen de insistirme en pedirme que Naruto sea mi pareja, porque yo no valgo nada para nadie.

Los ojos de los tres presentes se abrieron como platos ante esas palabras. Sin duda, Sakura estaba demasiado hundida, lo suficiente para cometer alguna estupidez y eso preocupaba sobremanera a Naruto. Cuando la puerta fue cerrada, fue como si en la cabeza del rubio se encendiera algún interruptor que movieron sus piernas e ir tras ella.

-Pues sí que le ha dado fuerte –argumentó la pelirroja, cayendo pesadamente sobre el sofá con las manos tras la cabeza despreocupada.

-Es normal, Kushina-sama. Hemos jugado con los sentimientos de Sakura.

-¿Qué sentimientos ni que ocho cuartos? ¿Quién va a enamorarse de ese imbécil integral?

-Sakura, quizá –intentando que lo entendiera.

-¡Ja! ¡Tú sueñas, Iruka! Sakura es demasiado inteligente para enamorarse de ese imbécil que no vale nada. Si ya ha dado el paso para olvidarse del gilipollas del Uchiha, es imposible que se rebaje a enamorarse de alguien como el imbécil integral de Sai, cuando el tonto de mi hijo está mega enamorado de Sakura-chan y capaz de hacer lo que sea por ella. Y eso, Sakura-chan lo sabe.

-Entonces, ¿por qué ha accedido a salir con Sai, cuando se lo pidió?

-¡Yo que sé! –cruzando las piernas- ¡No me des temas de mucho pensar que ya sabes que mi mollera no da para mucho!

En eso era igual que Naruto, admitía Iruka para sí con nerviosismo. Resultaba muy raro que semejante aspecto fuese genético.

-Pero olvidando eso –proseguía la mujer ahora seria-, parece que el ánimo de Sakura-chan, ha preocupado mucho a Naruto –recordando cómo sin decir nada, su hijo había salido corriendo tras la pelirrosa.

.

¡JODIDO Y MALDITO ESTÚPIDO HERMANO MAYOR!

Había conseguido que su único remanso de paz, la sala de meditación, se convirtiera en un lugar estresante y desagradable. Él y su manía de que comiera porque sino le aplicaba el mangekyou.

¡Ridículo!

A veces parecía ser él el niño con aquella amenaza. Pero un niño grande con más fuerza y sabiduría de la que él poseía, que sino le daba la paliza del siglo.

Y como si Itachi no estuviera contento con "_come o te pongo el babero_", ahora le había ordenado que saliera a tomar el aire para que le diera algo de color en la cara.

¿Qué color ni que mierdas?

Él sabía de sobra que su piel era blanca y que nunca pillaría el mismo moreno que el usuratonkachi poseía. Como mucho, el rojo haciéndole competencia a los tomates que tanto le gustaban.

Pero nuevamente, su hermano, con esa sonrisa enigmática que daba más miedo que Orochimaru escupiendo una serpiente, le había soltado:

.

-"_O das un largo paseo por la aldea o te mando con faldita de cuadros y lacitos a casa de los Nara para que juegues con el hijo de Asuma-sensei y Kurenai-sensei. ¿Quieres que toda la aldea se burle de ti, hermanito?"_

.

¡Maldito Itachi!

Perjuró Sasuke, dispuesto a devolvérsela en el futuro. No sabía cuando, pero algún día se lo haría pagar.

-¡Sakura-chan!

¡MALDITO HIJO DE HACHIBI!

De entre todas las personas, tenía que encontrarse con el usuratonkachi de Naruto y a la estúpida de Sakura.

Sasuke se disponía a ignorarles y proseguir su camino, y esta vez hacia su casa. Que se conformara Itachi con el paseo que había hecho.

Sin embargo, ver cómo Naruto había cogido del brazo a Sakura y su actitud, fueron incentivos suficientes, para que la curiosidad le picara.

-¿Sakura-chan? –la llamaba Naruto más calmado- ¿A qué ha venido eso de que tú no vales nada para nadie?

La pregunta cogió de sorpresa a Sasuke. Pero, ¿en qué circunstancias habían estado para que ella se lo soltara?

-Es lo que es.

Y que Sakura contestara con una voz monótona, que no le pegaba para nada, confundía más al Uchiha.

-¿Lo dices por lo de Sai?

Nueva sorpresa para Sasuke, pero, ¿cómo era posible que Naruto pudiera saberlo con lo retrasado que era?

-¡Hn! ¡Y a mí que me importa! –había murmurado.

-Ya te dije que me ha engañado con otra, porque de alguna manera supo que lo estaba utilizando.

-… -¿Cómo? Se asombraba el Uchiha.

-¡Ah! Pero, Sakura-chan… eso es porque tú no lo amabas… te conozco bien –ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

-… -mientras que él, el genio de Uchiha Sasuke, no.

-Si me conoces bien, -y se giró a verlo, mostrando el rostro que había estado escondiendo ante todos, la de la depresión más absoluta y los ojos con las lágrimas amenazando con caer- ¡¿Por qué me duele que Sai me haya traicionado?! ¿Por qué me siento igual que cuando Sasuke me despreciaba?

-…

-¡Responde, Naruto! ¡¿Por qué la infidelidad de Sai me hace sentir inútil e innecesaria?! ¡¿Por qué me duele tanto el pecho cómo cuando Sasuke me rechazaba?! ¡Responde!

-…

Naruto no tenía palabras para responderle. Él no estaba acostumbrado a pensar en algo lógico y que tuviera sentido para así poder animar a la chica que tanto amaba. Para él siempre serían los actos, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Para sorpresa no solo de Sakura, sino del Uchiha que se mantenía escondido viendo todo aquello, Naruto había arrimado a la chica contra él, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Por eso te dije que conmigo estarías mejor, Sakura-chan. Yo nunca te habría hecho llorar.

Y aunque lo había dicho en un susurro, con la sutil caricia de la ternura para que entrase en el corazón de la Haruno, Sasuke tuvo el oído suficientemente fino para escucharlo.

-…

Ver la escena de Sakura siendo abrazada por Naruto lo hacían sentirse más perdedor que verla con Sai. Quizás porque muy en el fondo, sabía que ella solo lo había sustituido, que ella buscaba un reemplazo igual a él que no le lanzara ningún tipo de desprecio. Porque él y Sai físicamente eran casi idénticos.

Pero con Naruto siempre había sido distinto. Siempre supo que si Sakura consideraba los sentimientos del rubio, entonces la perdería para siempre.

Contra él nunca pudo ni podría competir.

No quiso mirar más y se marchó del lugar.

-Gracias Naruto… En realidad, ya lo sabía… -contestó Sakura sin saber que el Uchiha había sido espectador y que ahora se encontraba fuera de su alcance auditivo- Sabía que contigo habría sido inmensamente feliz…

Aquellas palabras le supieron a gloria al Uzumaki. Se separó de ella, lo justo para mirarla. Su felicidad no era compartida, pues a pesar de ese sentimiento mutuo, ella no parecía encantada. Todo lo contrario, aún seguía desanimada.

-Pero yo no soy capaz de morir por ti, Naruto. No como lo hizo Hinata.

El mencionar a Hinata hizo que Naruto se olvidara de todo y tener en su mente aquella escena donde la Hyuuga se había interpuesto, cuando él había estado a punto de morir. Recordaba cómo ella había peleado con todas sus fuerzas, hasta el grado de casi morir. Y todo ello acompañado de una valentía y arrojo, así como el pronunciar una declaración de amor que lo había dejado impactado, ya que él jamás imaginaría que Hinata sintiera tal afecto por él. Ahora que lo pensaba, desde aquello, no la había visto, por lo que no había podido darle una respuesta a aquella noble y sincera declaración. Claro que, ¿qué decirle? A él le gustaba Sakura de siempre, pero ella no hacía más que rechazarle, como ahora. Pero, ¿tenía que darle una respuesta positiva a Hinata en compensación a sus sentimientos y por haberle salvado la vida? Eso no era correcto.

Pero la propia Sakura acababa de rechazarle, recordándole lo que Hinata hizo por él. Estaba claro que ella no le correspondería sin olvidar ese detalle.

Pero… aunque admitía que Hinata fuera linda y había dado su vida por él…

¿Qué hacer? Se preguntaba.

Observando la lucha interior que mantenía Naruto consigo mismo, Sakura le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Si estás vacilando, eso quiere decir que no soy la única chica en tu corazón. Y no puedo ser egoísta y hacerle esto a Hinata.

Y lentamente se fue apartando del rubio, quién ya no tenía la seguridad de confortarla entre sus brazos como antes. La propia Sakura le había confundido y rechazado, al tiempo que correspondido. Aunque también, le había añadido más dolor a su alma rota. Si con lo de Sai no había tenido suficiente, sumarle lo suyo. Y para colmo, lo de Sai era culpa suya. Sakura estaba sufriendo por culpa de su propio egoísmo de tenerla para sí.

¡Qué hipócrita!

¿Cómo pudo haberle dicho que con él sería feliz, si lo único que le estaba causando era infelicidad?

Y ya no quería seguir haciéndola llorar. Con lo de ahora, ya había tenido suficiente.

-Creo que va siendo hora de enfrentarme a la vieja y decirle que pare, antes de que esto vaya a peor y acabes odiándome –murmuró para sí mismo viendo la espalda de la chica perderse en la distancia.

.

Itachi abrillantaba su material ninja como era su costumbre en sus días de vacaciones. Desde que su madre le había pedido ayuda para conseguir a la Haruno para su hermanito, solo podía centrarse en aquello cada dos días. Eso o hacer de canguro del cabezota de su hermanito y procurar que se alimentara como era debido.

Menos mal que era ninja de pocos asuntos sociales, por no decir nulos. Y menos mal que su novia era una chica comprensiva, que aceptaba todo aquello sin problema. Ya haría como sus padres y se dedicaría a ella cuando estuvieran en su propia casa en las noches.

Soltó una pequeña sonrisa. Como si él no supiera cómo se comportaban sus padres en la intimidad.

La puerta corrediza que daba a su habitación fue abierta sin previo aviso. Itachi levantó la cabeza y se encontró con su pequeño hermano que venía con la cabeza totalmente encorvada hacia el suelo.

-¡Sasuke! Has regresado muy pronto, ¿no? –reprendiéndole suavemente.

Sin decir nada, el aludido se acercó al mayor y sentándose en la cama frente a él con las piernas cruzadas, apoyó su frente sobre su pecho.

-¿Sasuke? –extrañado por esa actitud.

-Deja que me quede así un rato, hermano. Por favor.

Su tono bajo indicaba depresión. Su petición con educación pero con desesperación, le indicaba que algo muy serio le había pasado y que buscaba el consuelo de alguien que supiera cómo tratarlo.

-Claro –concediendo. Dejando a un lado su material ninja, colocó una mano sobre su cabellera rebelde, como símbolo de apoyo y consuelo, algo que Sasuke agradecía silenciosamente.

.

En la torre Hokage, donde últimamente parecía ser lugar de las reuniones secretas entre los Uzumakis con Iruka como cómplice.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –rugió Kushina, que a pesar de las altas horas de la noche que eran, no podía evitar soltar su agresiva personalidad.

-Kushina-sama, por favor. Que es muy tarde –intervino Iruka nervioso de que hubiera alguien aún dentro de la torre, e ir a avisar al Hokage.

-Ya lo has oído, Kushina –contestó Naruto firme y lleno de determinación-. Debemos parar esto, antes de que Sakura-chan lo descubra y acabe odiándome.

-Vamos a ver, cabeza de chorlito. Estamos muy metidos en el ajo para echarnos atrás. Además que ya la tienes en el bote. ¿O es que lo has estropeado cuando fuiste tras ella? –cuestionó con aquella cara de demonio que asustaría a cualquiera.

-Yo… bueno… no… -Y era verdad.

-Entonces, ¿por qué ahora te echas para atrás? Creía que nunca te rendías.

-Y sigo manteniendo mis líneas, dattebayo… -en el camino ninja, por supuesto. Pero en el amor, cuando de repente te das cuenta que lo tienes dividido. Era muy difícil.

-Habla, Naruto. ¿Qué ha pasado? –consciente de que su hijo ocultaba algo que ella no sabía.

-Ya te lo contaré, Kushina –cortó el rubio sin saber cómo explicarle todo. Si su madre se enteraba de que en la otra mitad de su corazón estaba Hinata, ella y su odio por las mujeres sosas saldría a flote, y le importaría una mierda que la Hyuuga arriesgara su vida por salvarle la vida. Algo que él no podía ignorar-. Marcho para casa, que mañana tengo concentración con Kakashi-sensei y los demás –largándose por la ventana de un salto.

-Ese niño oculta algo –murmuraba Kushina pensativa y maquinando algo nuevo- ¿Iruka?

-¿Sí?

-Quiero que mañana vayas Izumo, Kotetsu y tú vayáis a la concentración de Kakashi. Aparte de vigilar y preparar un buen terreno contra ese imbécil integral de Sai, quiero que averigües qué oculta el cabeza de chorlito de mi hijo.

¿Por qué será que esa orden no le sorprendía nada?

-Como usted ordene –por lo menos no peligraba el estado anímico de la Haruno. O eso era lo que Iruka creía.

.

Itachi miraba el suelo de madera de la cocina, luego a su madre, quién lavaba los platos de Sasuke, el último en cenar desde hacía semana y media. Aunque esta vez, el plato había sido devuelto con toda su comida. Con la depresión silenciosa que había sufrido, Itachi no se había sentido capaz de hacerle comer a la fuerza. Había pasado unas horas con su frente contra su pecho, y Sasuke no había dicho ni una palabra. Y así como había estado, repentinamente se había ido, no sin antes haberle dado un "_Gracias_" por haber estado a su lado.

Minutos después, había salido de su habitación para saber dónde se habría metido, y como en los días pasados, se lo había encontrado en la sala de meditación, pero esta vez en una pose distinta a la que había estado viendo. Ya no se encontraba en la pose graciosa de niño celoso que le habían robado a la chica. Su pose ahora era melancólica y tan solitaria que le producía pena. Apoyado contra la pared con una pierna estirada y la otra encorvada con el codo descansando sobre la rodilla, Sasuke tenía la mirada hacia el lateral oculta por su flequillo. Extrañamente lo veía cómo más maduro, pero tan dolido, como si le hubieran suministrado un veneno que hacía su efecto lentamente.

Para no preocupar a sus padres, se lo había callado, así como procurar que nadie lo viera. Ya hablaría con él más adelante y ya se encargaría él mismo de ayudarlo.

-¿Itachi?

El aludido levantó la cabeza atendiendo a su progenitora.

-Mañana es el día en que viene Sakura-chan. Supongo que lo hará después de la concentración con Kakashi-san –dejando de secar el último plato.

-…

-Ya tengo pensado mi próximo plan.

-¿De qué tratará esta vez? –con su hermano en tal estado, tendría que hablar con él después de la concentración y entonces, dependiendo de lo que fuera, establecería su propia estrategia vinculado al plan de su madre. Por ahora, era conveniente dejarlo solo.

-¿Recuerdas aquel almacén viejo y frío?

-Sí –contestó sin entender nada.

-Pienso llevar allí a Sakura-chan y tú te encargarás de llevar a Sasuke.

Itachi agrandó los ojos comprendiendo qué era lo que pretendía.

-¡¿Piensas encerrarles?!

-Hasta que entren en calor. Hay que dejarse de tantos rodeos, Itachi. ¡Y yo no soporto un segundo más viendo a mi hijo más pequeño deprimido! –y ahí estaba ese rostro serio y furioso que lograba acongojarlo. Su madre estaba dispuesta a todo, aunque eso llevara futuras consecuencias.

Pensándolo bien, quizás un poco de ese tipo de ánimo era lo que Sasuke necesitaba. Él por muy decaído que estuviera, sería incapaz de dejar que Sakura muriera de frío. Eso lo despertaría de su depresión, ¿no?

-Por cierto –continuaba la matriarca con ese rostro serio que parecía más Uchiha que él-, quiero que mañana Obito, Shisui y tú acompañéis a Sasuke en esa concentración. Recuerda que el ninja de la raíz estará allí. Que procure que mañana mismo Sakura rompa definitivamente con ese joven.

-Entendido –asintiendo obedientemente.

.

_Al día siguiente…_

Otra noche que había pasado en vela, aunque esta vez por la fuerza mayor llamado trabajo. Y como si viviera días repetitivos, otra jornada laboral donde todo le había salido al revés y había ocasionado daños importantes.

Sin embargo, que estuviera en las nubes no solo se atribuía a la infidelidad de Sai, sino también a que apenas había dormido en más de veinticuatro horas.

Ya no pensaba con claridad. De hecho, ni recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior con Kushina. Y hoy tocaba con Mikoto. Como cada una decía pasado mañana, era fácil saber que un día tocaba con la Uzumaki y al siguiente con la Uchiha.

A ver si antes de reunirse con Mikoto podría irse para cama, descansar y dejar de pensar en Sai con…

Se paró de golpe. Las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse en sus ojos jades y la impotencia de no ser nadie resurgió como el fénix de sus cenizas.

-¡Sakura! –canturreaba Ino en la lejanía a su espalda.

Asombrada de que su mejor amiga estuviera cerca, Sakura se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas. No quería que las viera, porque sino, la obligaría a confesar lo que le había pasado. Y ahora mismo no tenía ganas para nada. Solo de dormir y olvidar por unas horas. Tanto sueño tenía que sería fácil coger la cama y caer dormida profundamente.

-Ino –girándose para verla.

El rostro que la Haruno le ofreció, cambió la expresión de la Yamanaka. Aunque Sakura hubiera ocultado a la perfección sus lágrimas, la depresión y las ojeras estaban muy presentes.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te veo muy baja de moral.

-Solo un turno largo y la pérdida de un paciente –que afortunadamente no había sido culpa suya, que sino habría sido jamás se lo hubiera perdonado.

-Vaya. Es una pena y que desgraciadamente es lo normal en nuestro trabajo. Aún así, ¿es que pensabas irte a casa? –cuestionó viendo como tomaba el camino en esa dirección.

-Por supuesto. Así que ya hablaremos.

-Pero Sakura, ¿acaso hoy no tenías la concentración con Kakashi-sensei?

Y Sakura agrandó los ojos al recordarlo y por una vez, no tenía gana de ir. Allí estarían Sai, Sasuke y Naruto. Y aún por encima, ella estaba demasiado cansada para echarle en cara la infidelidad a Sai. Demasiado cansada para enfrentarse a los desprecios de Sasuke. Y demasiado cansada para soportar a Naruto.

-¿Sakura?

Tendría que aguantar un poco más…

Mucho más si tenía en cuenta que después tocaba encontrarse con Mikoto…

Y luego turno de tarde…

Suspiró con gran pesadez, sin gana de nada. Pero eran sus obligaciones y aunque lo de Mikoto no lo fuera, algún Uchiha pasaría a buscarla.

-Pasemos primero por mi casa. Quisiera ducharme para despejarme –y quizás tomarse alguna bebida energética para soportar hasta la noche.

.

_Varias horas después…_

Cuando Kakashi había llegado al punto de encuentro, por supuesto el último y retrasadísimo, no se esperaba encontrarse con semejante público y semejante tensión que se podía cortar con el filo del cuchillo.

Por un lado, estaban Itachi, Obito, Shisui e Ino. Por el otro, Iruka, Izumo y Kotetsu. En el centro, a Yamato con expresión de alivio al verlo llegar y más adelante los integrantes que causaban aquel ambiente.

Sasuke quién mirando hacia otro lado, mostraba una extraña mezcla de furia y pena; Le seguía Naruto, quién mirando de reojo a Sai, mostraba confusión y también furia; Luego estaba Sai, el más tranquilo de todos, con su sonrisa despreocupada; Y finalmente, Sakura mirando el piso sin saber en qué estaba pensando, pues su flequillo lo tapaba completamente.

¿Por qué le daba la impresión que se encontraba en un campo de fútbol con animadores incluidos dispuestos a animar a su equipo favorito?

-¡Gracias al Juubi, Kakashi! –le había dicho Yamato, tras haberse situado a su lado y en voz que solo le escuchara él.

-¿Es que ha pasado algo que yo no sepa? ¿Y qué hacen todos ellos aquí?

-Nosotros solo hemos venido a animar a Sasuke-san, Kakashi –le dijo Obito con su habitual sonrisa de niño risueño.

-Nosotros por Naruto –aportó Iruka, aprovechándose de la excusa que Obito había dado.

Kakashi se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza sin comprender. Aquello era una simple concentración particular. No se trataba de ningún examen para ascender a jounin ni nada parecido.

-Bueno, da igual –restándole importancia-. Empecemos. Tengo entendido que Sakura tiene turno de tarde.

Cuando Sakura fue mencionada, Ino, sentada desde la roca, la observó, y entonces advirtió lo rara que se encontraba. Si había acudido junto a su amiga, había sido porque no quería perderse aquella concentración, imaginando que podría ser algo divertido e interesante. Además de tener la hermosa visión de ver a los dos hermanos Uchihas juntos, donde cualquier chica daría el grito en el cielo. Lo único que estropeaba la estampa, era aquel "Nacha Grande", que no entendía por qué estaba ahí.

Y claro, la Yamanaka tenía intenciones de que después su amiga le contase los detalles que había sucedido con la madre de Sasuke y de Naruto. Extrañada se había quedado de que ayer no fuera a verla.

Pero, algo tuvo que haber pasado para que ella estuviera así. Y no se creía que fuera por el turno que había tenido o por la muerte de un paciente.

¡No!

Ino estaba convencida de que algo había pasado con la madre de Sasuke o con la madre de Naruto.

¿O quizás con Sai? Se preguntaba después mirándole, donde Sakura no le había saludado como lo habría hecho una novia, sino que había pasado de él. Y ahora que recordaba, había pasado también de Naruto y Sasuke.

-Para la concentración de hoy –comenzaba Kakashi-, tengo pensado en hacer dos combates de uno contra uno. Aunque sé que entrenáis por vuestra cuenta, quiero comprobar los progresos que habéis hecho. Así que –mirando a los cuatro jóvenes-, Sakura se enfrentará contra Sai y…

Itachi levantó la cabeza atento y con su cerebro pensando a mil por hora con una idea ya en mente y que resultase beneficiosa para el proyecto de su madre.

-Kakashi-san, ¿podría hacer una sugerencia? –pidió Itachi acercándose a él. Una vez que estuvo a su lado, y lejos del radio auditivo de los "_pro-Naruto_"- ¿Por qué no haces que Sakura se enfrente a Naruto-kun? Mi hermanito no anda hoy de buen humor y ya sabes cómo se las apaña con Naruto-kun cuando está todo cabreado. Así nos evitamos una catástrofe –y que Sasuke se desquite su enfado con la persona que tanto odiaba y de paso, que vea como Sakura le daba una tremenda paliza al que consideraba su máximo rival, incluso en el amor.

-Puede que tengas razón –accedía Kakashi, sin sospechar de las segundas intenciones de Itachi.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Itachi regresó a su "_tribuna_ _pro-Sasuke"_ donde le observaban con emoción.

-Bien –volvía hablar Hatake-, teniendo en cuenta algunas cosas, haré un cambio en los enfrentamientos. Sakura te enfrentarás a Naruto y…

Ahora le tocó el turno a Iruka de ponerse en alerta. Si Sakura peleaba con Naruto, sería muy perjudicial para ellos y Kushina le pondría desnudo en la roca de los antiguos Hokages y no como adorno.

-Kakashi-san, ¿puedo sugerir algo?

Menos mal que Kakashi era una persona cargada de paciencia, porque sino, habría explotado con un lenguaje muy borde, por tanta intromisión de personas que no tenían nada que ver con su equipo.

Yamato tras Kakashi, solo podía quedarse flipado por lo que estaba sucediendo. Y mientras los cuatro chavales ahí, cada uno en su mundo, como si las intromisiones les entrara por un oído y les saliera por el otro.

-Verás Kakashi-san –le comentaba Iruka, sin que los Uchihas lo escucharan-, respecto a un Naruto contra Sakura, no me parece justo. Sabes que Naruto es incapaz de atacar a Sakura y ella lo dejaría hecho polvo al instante. Mientras que Sasuke no se anda con contemplaciones y trata a todos por igual –y como en los pensamientos de Itachi, se aseguraba de que así fuera ventajoso para el equipo de Kushina.

Kakashi soltó un largo suspiro mientras miraba al cielo pidiendo grandiosa paciencia.

-De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Lo entiendo.

-¿De acuerdo, el qué? –objetó Obito quién tenía un mal presentimiento- Eh, Kakashi, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?

-Cambiaré de nuevo los enfrentamientos. Sakura contra Sasuke…

Y por supuesto, eso no gustaba al equipo Uchiha.

-¡Pero Kakashi! –intercedía el propio Obito a disgusto con ese enfrentamiento.

Ino ahora se encontraba con la boca abierta. Se había levantado y miraba a aquel versus entre Uchihas e Iruka con Kotetsu e Izumo. Si lo miraba desde otra perspectiva, parecía un versus entre Mikoto y Kushina respectivamente.

-Un momento –con un pensamiento en la cabeza-, ¿no me digas que ellos están ahí por ellas?

-Bueno, ya está bien –pidió Kakashi bastante harto de la situación. Se trataba de su concentración, así que debían respetarla. Además que los implicados no ponían quejas que era lo más importante-. No tenemos tiempo que perder –aunque él lo había perdido llegando tarde deliberadamente, pero bueno… eso era otra historia- Haremos como inicialmente se tenía estipulado. Sakura te enfrentarás a Sai. Y Naruto contra Sasuke.

Y esos enfrentamientos no gustaban a las dos tribunas. Pero cómo explicar, que sus acciones eran porque venían de un poder supremo, para que la chica, Sakura, fuera familia de su _jefa_.

A regañadientes y con sus mentes pensando en algo beneficioso para su equipo, observaron como Sakura y Sai se situaban frente a frente, mientras que Sasuke y Naruto se retrasaron lo suficiente, pero demasiado atentos a lo que aquel ninja de la raíz pudiera hacer.

-No se te ve muy bien de ánimo, Sakura-chan –comentó Sai con calma.

El mote cariñoso cabreó al Uchiha y al Uzumaki. Sakura solo apretó los puños con fuerza ante esa hipocresía. De repente, parecía que la bebida energética que se había tomado había surtido efecto. Levantando la cabeza, observó a Sai con odio y rencor.

-Shisui, prepárate para lo que pueda ocurrir. Tú también, Obito-san –avisó Itachi.

-Kotetsu, Izumo, prestad atención de todo lo que se diga –decía esta vez Iruka.

Todos parecían estar preparados, Kakashi en medio de la Haruno y de Sai dio la señal de:

-¡Empezad!

Lo primero que pasó fue el puño de Sakura estampado contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que obligaba a Kakashi a retroceder y a los más cercanos a retroceder, quedándose sin palabras por aquel golpe inicial tan bestia.

Sai tuvo que saltar para no caerse de aquel pequeño terremoto, pero enseguida la tuvo detrás con el puño nuevamente preparado para darle.

Sin embargo, lo que Sakura alcanzó a darle fue a un clon que Sai había logrado realizar antes de que quedase hecho puré.

-Eso fue peligroso, Sakura-chan –objetó Sai en el suelo y prudentemente alejado-. Podías tener un poco de consideración. Aún por encima que hace mucho que no nos vemos. Y hoy ni me saludaste ni nada.

Sakura apretó los dientes con rabia. Le asqueaba esa hipocresía.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que te salude, después de lo que me hiciste?!

-¿Lo que te hice? –pestañeaba Sai sin comprender-. Yo debería estar molesto por tu falta de atención en estos días.

¿Y aún tenía la cara de hacerse la víctima y soltar esa sarta de burradas? Nuevamente fue a por él con su puño cargado de chakra. Sai lo evitó, pero Sakura comenzó con un ataque ofensivo en el que Sai solo podía esquivar y retroceder. La Haruno no le dejaba otra opción. Además, que empezaba a decir cosas que no entendía.

-¡Te vi, Sai! ¡Te vi! ¡Y ni te molestaste en avisarme de tu llegada de la misión!

-No entiendo qué me dices. ¿Y de qué misión hablas? Además, fuiste tú la que pasó de mí, cuando te iba a ver.

-¡Deja de mentir! –dándole un golpe más fuerte que los anteriores, pero que Sai esquivó a duras penas.

-… -Itachi atendía aquella conversación. Algo no encajaba. Sakura hablaba de algo que no estaba dentro de lo que habían hecho.

-Itachi, ¿quieres que inmovilice los movimientos del chico de la raíz? –le preguntó Shisui, observando que el chico se defendía bastante bien de aquellos mortíferos ataques.

-… -Itachi lo pensó. Si lo hacía, aquello pondría punto y final y así no estropear el plan de su madre.

-… -Sasuke era otro que observaba el combate con extrañeza. Casi se regocijaba de que Sakura se sintiera molesta con aquel maldito suplente suyo. Pero… miró de reojo al Uzumaki… Naruto le había dejado más claro que nunca sus sentimientos. ¿De qué le servía alegrarse de que tuviera ganas de patearle el culo a Sai si la relación de Sakura con Naruto parecía haberse consolidado?

-Esto no me gusta nada –murmuraba el Uzumaki nervioso de que se descubriera el pastel. Miró a Iruka y a los demás, que hablaban entre sí sobre la situación.

-Como sigan así, se va a descubrir la verdad –repuso Kotetsu.

-Debemos finalizar esta pelea de alguna manera, y después pensar en algo para que su relación toque a su fin sin arreglo –aportó Izumo.

-Tenéis razón –accedía Iruka-. Por ahora, Kotetsu, lanza un genjutsu para inmovilizar a Sai.

-¿Estás de broma? ¿Has olvidado que tenemos enfrente a tres de los grandes prodigios Uchihas? Me descubrirían y preguntarían porqué lo he hecho.

Ante esa lucha de vacilaciones que ambas tribunas tenían, Sai logró darle una patada a Sakura que salió volando y que acabó aterrizando bruscamente en el suelo.

-¡¿EH?! ¡Trata mejor a Sakura-chan! ¡Dattebayo!

Sasuke apretó los dedos contra sus brazos cruzados, molesto de que hubiesen golpeado de esa manera a la pelirosa. Estaba a punto de unirse al club de lanzar un genjutsu contra Sai, pero cuando vio a Sakura levantarse y jadeando con fuerza, fue cuando se percató que algo en ella no andaba bien. Siempre y por alguna extraña razón, era demasiado perceptivo en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

-¡Eso es, Sakura-chan! ¡Dale su merecido! –animaba Naruto, quién a diferencia de Sasuke, no se había dado cuenta de su estado.

Ino se acercaba a la escena del combate con sorpresa. Definitivamente, Sakura no estaba nada bien. Y eso Kakashi empezaba a notarlo.

Aunque el golpe fuese fuerte, no lo era para dejarla jadeando y con los ojos entrecerrados como si le costara mantener la consciencia.

-Sakura –pronunció Ino.

Sakura se levantó por completo con las piernas bailando. Veía a Sai y a todos los demás borrosos. Tenía que aguantar hasta la noche. Tenía que hacerlo. Además, Sai se estaba burlando de ella descaradamente.

Tenía que hacérselas pagar.

Tenía…

Su cuerpo no pudo más y sin poder remediarlo, fue cayendo hasta chocar contra el suelo.

-¡Sakura! –gritó Ino.

El resto de los allí presentes olvidaron su campaña rival y acudieron hacia la Haruno preocupados. Ino, la única capacitada en esos momentos, se apresuró en comprobar su estado.

-¡Maldito Sai! ¡¿No pudiste tener más cuidado?! –culpó Naruto con la creencia de que su inconsciencia fuese por su causa.

-Fue una patada inofensiva.

-¡Callaos los dos! –ordenó Kakashi firme-. Yamato, ve y avisa a Tsunade-sama.

-¡Enseguida! –y en una explosión, desapareció del lugar.

-Será mejor que vaya a informar de esto a Kushina-sama –susurró Iruka. Y desapareció también.

Itachi parecía pensar lo mismo. Además que si no acudía esta tarde con la chica, su madre se extrañaría y le daría esa bronca que mejor no recordar.

-Voy a avisar a mi madre –les informó a su primo y a Obito, desapareciendo también.

Ino seguía su atención puesta en Sakura. Su pulso iba rápido y estaba demasiado pálida. Pero por alguna razón, se sentía tranquila, como si el cerrar los ojos le hubiera supuesto un alivio. Sin duda se había descuidado tanto que aparte de no haber dormido nada, apenas se había alimentado. Algo muy raro, ya que Sakura era la personificación de la salud. Algo le debió haber pasado con Sai y con las madres de los allí presentes, Sasuke y Naruto.

Lo que Ino no sabía es que ese problema pronto se desvelaría.

.

_Mansión Uchiha_

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –preguntó Mikoto preocupada por las palabras de su hijo. Mikoto estuvo pensando durante unos segundos. Luego soltó un sonoro suspiro y se levantó de aquella silla propia de reyes, donde había estado esperando por la llegada de sus hijos con Sakura para efectuar su plan-. Sé que es arriesgado, pero iré a verla.

¿Arriesgado? Se preguntó Itachi confuso. De igual forma no dijo nada. Simplemente siguió sus pasos.

.

_Casa Uzumaki_

-¡¿CÓMOOOOOOO?! –había pegado Kushina el grito del siglo a medida que tiraba el bol de ramen- ¡Ese maldito heredero de Danzo! –perjuró la pelirroja, donde al igual que su hijo, lo culpaba de que Sakura decayera- Después de ir a ver a Sakura-chan, le daré con el Kyuubi en el culo. Vamos, Iruka –levantándose de su sillón-, voy a ver a Sakura-chan.

.

El día del cara a cara entre las dos madres por fin había llegado.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Solo diré una cosa, que me he propuesto centrarme en este fic y finalizarlo antes de que termine el año. Ya os digo que solo quedan dos capítulos, tres como mucho. Ahora que ya no tengo ninguna clase de estudios, puedo enfocarme en mis escritos después de tanto tiempo, aprovechando la inspiración que tengo, sobre todo, las ganas de realizar el siguiente capítulo. En lo personal, esperaba ansiosa poder hacerlo. Así que ya mismo, me pongo a él.

Besos y agradecimientos por vuestra paciencia, reviews y todo. De verdad que ahora estaré enfocada en terminar los fics pendientes o como mucho, publicar oneshoots. En primer lugar y como promesa al fc sasusaku de NU, éste tendrá prioridad.

'Atori'


End file.
